Friends Forever
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Over the course of 2 weeks Leo and Skye became closer than ever when they found out that they had a lot more in common with each other than they originally thought. Unknown to Leo and Skye their stronger than ever friendship has made Grant and Jemma feel hurt and jealous as they think it's more. It's the wake up call they both needed. But now what will they do?
1. More Than Friends?

**So I wanted to write a FitzSkye friendship fic and this is what I've come up with! :D It's going to contain some very crossed wires along the way for two other characters hehe :P It's only going to have 6 chapters in total so I hope everyone likes it and will enjoy seeing where I take it regarding the friendship and everything else :P Let me know what you think and if you'd like the next chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: More Than Friends?**

"You did really good today, Rookie" said Grant to Skye with a smile. They'd just finished their morning training session and were now sipping from their water bottles near one of the work benches in the far corner. "You should be proud."

"Wow, the robot is actually praising me today!" smiled Skye, as she beamed up at Grant. "Are you malfunctioning by any chance?"

"Very funny. I do know how to give compliments every once in awhile you know!" chuckled Grant. "I meant it. You did really good today. Just take the praise as you never know when it'll come again."

"No doubt during the next full moon!" laughed Skye, as she playfully whacked Grant on the arm.

Grant just grinned back at her as he rubbed at his arm while pretending that her playful hit had hurt. "So I was thinking we could head on up to the lounge and play a game of Battleship?"

Before Skye could answer him their friend and one half of FitzSimmons, Leo Fitz, came bounding down the spiral staircase behind them rather excitedly. "Skye! I've been looking for you everywhere! I've finally managed to download the newest season of-" before he could finish Leo found himself suddenly tripping over his own feet and stumbled down the final three steps.

"Whoa! Easy there, Fitzy!" said Skye, as she quickly tossed her water bottle to Grant and darted over to Leo, catching him just in time and steadying him on his feet once more.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all..." muttered Leo, as he held onto Skye's waist. "Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome. I couldn't very well let you fall and really hurt yourself now could I!" said Skye, as she held onto Leo's arms and smiled at him.

Over in the corner Grant tensed up at the sight in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how Leo's hands were still resting on Skye's hips and how Skye wasn't making any attempt to move them. Then there was the way she was now holding onto him as they both smiled at each other. Clenching his fist into a ball at his side Grant scowled at the scene before him as he continued to watch them both with interest.

"So what did you want to tell me that was so important you had to nearly break your neck for?" Skye asked Leo.

"I came to tell you that I finally managed to download the newest season of The Big Bang Theory onto my laptop. I was wondering if you'd like to come up to my bunk with me and watch it?" replied Leo hopefully.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?! You know I love The Big Bang Theory! Sheldon is just freaking hilarious and Raj is such an adorable cutie pie!" squealed Skye. "I don't have any current plans so what are we both waiting for?! Let's go and have ourselves a little marathon!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" grinned Leo happily, as he took Skye by her hand and ran up the spiral staircase with her towards his bunk.

"Hey! I thought we were going to play Battleship?!" yelled Grant after Skye, but got no response as she'd already disappeared out of sight with Leo. "What the hell just happened?!" he found himself muttering under his breath.

"You got ditched too, huh?" came a soft voice from the lab. When Grant turned around to face the lab he came face to face with Jemma Simmons, the other half of FitzSimmons and Leo's best friend. "He's meant to be helping me with a new experiment in the lab today. But I guess spending alone time with Skye is more important."

Grant didn't fail to notice Jemma's look of hurt and the small shrug of her shoulders as she tried and failed to hide the hurt she currently felt. "I don't even understand what just happened. Since when do Skye and Leo spend alone time together?" he asked Jemma while scratching at the back of his head in confusion.

"They started to spend more time together after you went on that undercover mission two weeks ago. Skye was constantly worried about you as she waited for you to return safely and hated not being able to contact you, so Leo took it upon himself to distract her as much as he could. They bonded over The Big Bang Theory and got closer and closer in the process. It doesn't look like that's changed now that your finally back, though I thought it might" sighed Jemma, as she crossed her arms over her chest and cast her eyes down towards the floor. "She even calls him Fitzy now and gets mad if anyone else does."

"So they've been spending a lot of time alone together in their bunks?" Grant asked her, furrowing his brow at the thought.

"They take it in turns to hang out in each other's bunks and then they always hang out in the lounge together too. Skye has even started to hang around the lab more and more and actually asks questions about science, which Leo is always more than happy to answer. You only got back from your mission yesterday morning and since then you've been catching up with Skye yourself, taking her away from Leo, so you haven't noticed their newfound closeness. But you will if you watch them closely" sighed Jemma, as she turned away from Grant to head back into the lab.

"They aren't anything more than friends though right?" asked Grant nervously, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know, Grant. It certainly looks that way sometimes" replied Jemma sadly.

"I always thought that you and Leo would be the ones to end up together eventually" commented Grant, as he followed Jemma into the lab.

"So did I" mumbled Jemma under her breath. "But we're still just friends."

"Yet you want to be more?" asked Grant curiously.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's obviously into Skye and always has been" replied Jemma, as she busied herself around the lab and avoided Grant's gaze.

"I'm sorry Jemma. But for what it's worth I don't think the feeling is mutual on Skye's end, at least I hope it isn't..." said Grant trailing off.

"I know you like Skye and that you have for awhile now. I'm not as oblivious to things like this as people think I am. I used to think she liked you too. But once you see her with Leo it'll make you wonder about their relationship now" said Jemma, as she glanced up at Grant. "I'm sorry too. But you'll see what I mean soon enough."

Diverting his gaze away from her Grant turned his head and glanced over into the corner of the lab. He didn't want Jemma to see his own hurt now coursing through his eyes. He didn't want to think that Skye and Leo could now be more than just friends. He did like Skye himself and had for some time now. They'd been through a lot together and it had brought them closer lately. Before he'd been called out to go on an undercover mission alone he'd been planning on making a move on Skye to see if she liked him too, but those plans had been put on hold when he'd left for his mission. He'd missed her like mad and couldn't wait to return and see her again. He'd finally completed his mission and returned to the Bus yesterday morning. Skye had been just as happy to see him again as he had her and had immediately crushed him to her in a hug, to which he'd been more than happy to respond too and had hugged her right back. They'd spent the rest of the day together in his bunk catching up and playing games as they sat on his bed. He'd told her about his mission and Skye had told him a few things that she'd got up too while he'd been gone, but she'd left out her newfound closeness to Leo. And Grant now couldn't help but think that was because something had happened between them that she didn't want him to know about just yet. _Have I really lost my one and only chance with Skye to Leo?_

"I've got some things to do. I'll catch you later Jemma" said Grant, as he flashed her a smile before leaving the lab and heading back to his bunk where he could think some more in private.

Jemma merely smiled after him before then returning to her work with a sigh. Unlike Grant she'd been around the past two weeks and witnessed Leo and Skye becoming closer. At first she put it down to them building up a strong friendship together. But as the days went on she couldn't help but notice all of the little smiles between them, the inside jokes and how they'd always be sneaking up on each other and hugging each other. The more she watched them together the more she saw that there could be more than just friendship between them. And it was slowly tearing her apart inside. She'd secretly liked Leo for awhile now and had been trying her best to build up enough courage to tell him how she felt and hope he'd feel the same way about her. But now she saw there was clearly no point anymore as it was obvious he was very much into Skye. _I've left it too late to tell him how I feel and now I've lost him to Skye..._

* * *

Over in Leo's bunk two friends were sitting together side by side on the bed as they bonded over one of their favourite television shows. Leo and Skye had become even closer over the last two weeks. They'd found out that they actually had a lot more in common than they'd originally thought they had. They'd found out they both loved The Big Bang Theory and had spent hours watching it together in each other's bunks. Leo loved it for all the science aspects and Skye loved it for all the comedy aspects. Then of course they both absolutely adored Sheldon Cooper. And so once again they both found themselves sitting happily together on Leo's bed as they munched on popcorn and howled at the screen. They were simply two friends happily spending some quality time together. If anything they saw each other as a brother and sister who actually got along and enjoyed each other's company.

As the hours went by Skye eventually settled back onto Leo's bed and lay beside him. She soon cuddled up to his chest quite happily, with Leo himself placing his arm lightly around her waist as they continued to watch episode after episode together. The whole scene was completely innocent and Leo had even left his bunk door open a little.

And it was due to that bunk door being open just a little bit that allowed both Grant and Jemma to stumble upon the scene in Leo's bunk as they passed by later that day, which appeared to them to be a very intimate scene between a couple so obviously at ease with each other. Glancing at each other they both saw the hurt and jealousy in each other's eyes.

Looking clearly hurt as she walked off Jemma simply said to Grant "I told you so." All Grant could do in response was clench both of his fists into balls at his sides as he gritted his teeth and stormed off to his bunk angrily, as his jealousy slowly started to set in.


	2. Closer Than Ever

**I just have to say I am sooo happy at the response that the first chapter of this fic got! :D I can't believe how many people have followed it so far! The numbers just kept on flying up after I posted it and it made me sooo happy to know so many of you are interested in it! :) So, I hope you all like this second chapter as much as you did the first one. (I don't know about the rest of you but I can see Skye being into the things her and Leo discuss in this chapter so xD) Anyway, let me know what you think and if you want chapter 3 ;) (I'll try to reply to everyone's reviews the best that I can soon!)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Closer Than Ever**

The next morning when Skye was late for her morning training session Grant went looking for her like he did nearly every morning, figuring she once again slept in. However, when he walked past the kitchenette on his way to Skye's bunk he stumbled across her and Leo in what appeared to be an argument of some sort. The more he listened in he couldn't help but wonder to himself if they were in the middle of a lover's tiff. Deciding he wanted to find out he walked closer into the kitchenette and stood in the far corner with his arms folded across his chest, as he watched them both intently.

"All of your arguments are completely invalid!" argued Leo.

"Oh give me a break! They so aren't and you know it!" argued Skye right back.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Skye!"

"I could say the exact same thing about you too, Leopold!"

"Don't call me that! You know I prefer Leo!"

"Yeah, well, tough! I'll call you that until I win this argument!"

"You can't correctly argue this matter until you've watched the original movies!"

"But there's so many of them!"

"There are 10 altogether. But you only really need to watch the first 6 as the other 4 after that are The Next Generation ones."

"My mind still won't change even if I watch them with you!"

"You'll never know until you try!"

"Trust me when I say that Nimoy has nothing on Quinto!"

"Leonard Nimoy will always beat Zachary Quinto for being the better Spock!"

_Wait...what? Spock? Are they seriously arguing about Star Trek? Since when the hell is Skye a Star Trek fan?! _Grant thought to himself, as he furrowed his brows in utter confusion. _I was only gone for two weeks and I come back and Skye's a Trekkie?! Dear god Fitz what have you done to Skye..._

"Zachary Quinto is an amazing Spock! He's like the best thing to ever happen to Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness!" Skye continued to argue.

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on Zachary Quinto!" sighed Leo in frustration.

"I'll admit to that. I also have a crush on Chris Pine. Ugh what I wouldn't do to spend some alone time with Spock and Kirk..." Skye trailed off thoughtfully.

"Really Skye?!" scowled Leo, as he shook his head at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

Over in the corner Grant found himself scowling a little himself at Leo's sudden mood change. He looked jealous over Skye's revelation of secret crushes. Now having had enough of their arguing he stormed over towards them and yelled "What the hell are you two arguing about?!"

Both Skye and Leo looked up at Grant as he approached them, both of them having had no idea he'd been hovering in the corner the whole time listening to them, as they'd been far too absorbed in their argument to notice anyone else around them. "Fitz is trying his best here to tell me how much more amazing the original Spock is over the new Spock but I beg to differ!"

"Since when are you a Star Trek fan?" asked Grant, as he looked down at Skye.

"I've always been into Star Trek. Well the new movies anyway. I just never said anything to anyone as I figured no one else was into them so what was the point" replied Skye with a shrug of her shoulders. "But now I've found out Fitz is into them too so for the past 30 minutes we've been arguing over who is the better Spock which is so totally Quinto!"

"It is not! It's Nimoy!" yelled Leo, as he stood his ground in front of Skye, face to face.

"It's Quinto! Accept that!" Skye yelled back, as she stepped even closer to Leo, their noses near touching.

"NIMOY!"

"QUINTO!"

_If they get any closer to each other they could kiss... _Clenching his fist at the thought Grant could feel his anger bubbling deep within him. "ENOUGH! Who the hell cares who is the better Spock?! Quit your damn arguing already! Your late for training Skye so follow me to the gym...NOW!" growled out Grant, as he turned and stormed off towards the gym.

"Well that was uncalled for" huffed Leo. "He terrifies me sometimes when he yells."

"I swear if he was a woman he'd be on his period right about now" sighed Skye. "Don't worry about the yelling Fitzy. You know it's his Berserker rage. Anyway, I better get to training before he comes back and drags me off."

"I'll follow you down as I'm to help Jemma out in the lab today" said Leo, as he left the kitchenette after Skye and followed her down. "I'm still going to get you to watch the original Star Trek movies by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Before then you've got to get A.C.'s permission for that other thing we'd planned remember?" said Skye.

"I remember. I plan on asking him later" nodded Leo, as he headed off to join Jemma in the lab. "Catch you later Skye!"

"Later Fitzy!" said Skye cheerfully, as she then bounded over to Grant who was standing near the punching back with a scowl still etched across his face.

"Wrap your hands. We've got work to do" said Grant gruffly.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Skye saluted him, as she started wrapping her hands. _Seems like Mr. Fun Machine is in a bad mood today. Yay me..._

* * *

"Oh, Fitz!" exclaimed Jemma exasperatedly, as Leo once again banged into her for the tenth time. "Would you please be more careful?! I'm going to drop a beaker and break it at this rate!"

"Sorry Jems. I don't mean to keep on getting in your way" apologised Leo. "I never normally do."

"Yes well we're normally so in sync with each other but that's been thrown for a loop lately due to you hardly ever being here" said Jemma a little bitterly.

"What does that mean?" asked Leo, as he stopped what he was doing to look at Jemma.

"You're barely in the lab anymore unless Agent Coulson has you working on something. You always spend your time elsewhere" sighed Jemma.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this" said Leo slightly confused.

"You're just always distracted these days Fitz. It's like you don't want to spend time with me anymore" mumbled Jemma.

"You know that's not true Jems! Whenever you want us to hang out together all you have to do is say. You're my best friend. I love spending time with you" said Leo, as he flashed a smile in Jemma's direction.

_I don't want to just be your best friend anymore. I want to be more. But how can I be when you so clearly want Skye more than me? _thought Jemma sadly. "What about Skye?"

"What about her? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to join in and hang out with us too if you wanted? Maybe even Ward would too" replied Leo.

_Oh yes I'm sure Ward would love it just as much as I would being the third wheel to you and Skye! _"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? I'm rather lost here Jems" said Leo, now looking more confused than ever.

"Forget it Fitz. We've got work to do. I've got to take some reports to Coulson." And with that Jemma left the lab to head on up to Coulson's office, leaving Leo standing in the middle of the lab wondering what he'd done to suddenly upset her so much.

* * *

"So I was thinking when we're done here that we'd play Battleship together. You up for it, robot?" asked Skye, as she smiled at Grant while continuing to punch away at the punching bag.

"So now you want to play Battleship with me" muttered Grant in response.

"What does that mean?" asked Skye, brows furrowing.

"I wanted to play yesterday but you disappeared with Fitz. We were making plans and then he interrupted us" replied Grant, as he continued to hold the bag steady for Skye.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you wanted to play that badly. I just got really excited over finally being able to watch the newest season of The Big Bang Theory which is a totally awesome show! You should watch it with us sometime!" beamed Skye.

"I don't think it's my type of show, but thanks for the offer" said Grant. _That and I definitely don't want to sit in Leo's bunk and watch the two of you cuddle together on his bed..._

"You don't know what you're missing! I think you'd love it!" smiled Skye. "But if you'd rather play Battleship then game on, Ward! You know I'm gonna beat you like I always do!"

"That's where your wrong, Rookie. Today is the day that I'll finally sink your Battleship!" grinned Grant, as he started to feel a little happier now that Skye was planning on spending time with him instead of Fitz.

"That's fighting talk. And it's gonna get you burned!" smirked Skye.

They continued their witty fighting talk back and forth for the remainder of Skye's training session, before they eventually left the gym together and headed on up to the lounge to get started on their game of Battleship.

* * *

"Say it, Ward" grinned Skye from where she sat opposite Grant in the lounge. They'd been playing Battleship together for over an hour and Skye, as always, was close to winning.

Grant merely scowled at her as he remained silent.

"I said say it, Ward. You don't have a choice in the matter" grinned Skye.

Grant simply let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, Ward, just get it over and done with" smiled Skye. "Say it."

"You sunk my Battleship" growled Grant.

"YES! I AM THE QUEEN OF BATTLESHIP!" squealed Skye, as she stuck her tongue out at Grant. "Say I'm the Queen of Battleship, Ward!"

Grant couldn't help but chuckle at how excited Skye always got when she beat him at Battleship. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. But nice try."

"Spoilsport!" said Skye as she flashed him a smile. "You're just bitter because I'm winning."

"I think you cheat."

"I don't think it's even possible to cheat at Battleship."

"You could cheat at anything."

"I'm offended by that!"

"If you can cheat at Monopoly then you can cheat at this."

"I don't cheat at Monopoly!"

"You steal money from the bank."

"When I'm in charge of the bank it's therefore my bank! So I simply borrow, not steal."

"That's not how the game works!"

"Well it should."

"One day I'll prove you cheat at Battleship."

"Then you'll be waiting a very long time because that day will never come!"

As he looked up at her Grant couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd missed sitting with Skye like this as they bonded and spent quality time together. He'd missed arguing playfully with her back and forth like they used too. He'd missed Skye. _It's now or never... _"So there's something I've been wanting to ask you. Something I should have asked you before I left for that mission."

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Skye, as she smiled at him.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to-"

"SKYE! HE SAID YES! COULSON SAID YES! HE GAVE US PERMISSION!" came Leo's excited voice, as he suddenly ran into the lounge and right up to where Skye and Grant were sitting, therefore cutting Grant off from finishing what he was about to ask.

"You're serious?! He really said yes?!" asked Skye, instantly becoming as excited as Leo was.

"He really did! And May gave me the keys to her SUV! We have to leave straight away if we're to catch the next showing! Coulson said as soon as it's finished we have to return to the Bus as we'll be leaving New York not long after!" replied Leo, now practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm so totally there!" squealed Skye, as she jumped from her seat and ran out of the lounge with Leo.

"SKYE!" yelled Grant, as he jumped from his seat and ran after them both down to the cargo hold. "Where the hell are you two going?!"

"We're going on an adventure!" replied Skye and Leo at the same time.

"Wait! You're going on a mission without the rest of the team?!" exclaimed Grant.

"No! We're going to the cinema!" beamed Skye.

"We were quoting Bilbo Baggins regarding the adventure comment" added Leo.

"Who the hell is Bilbo Baggins?" asked Grant, completely puzzled.

"You're joking right?" asked Leo.

"Oh my god how can you not know who Bilbo Baggins is?! Have you never heard of The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit?!" asked Skye incredulously.

"I've heard of the books but I've never read them so I don't know what the characters are all called" answered Grant.

"They've been made into movies now and me and Fitzy have been absolutely dying to see the new one of The Hobbit being The Desolation of Smaug!" said Skye, as she headed on over towards the SUV with Leo. "A.C. finally gave us permission to go!"

"So that's where we'll be for the next 3 hours!" added Leo.

"You can come if you want. A.C. would probably let you tag along too" said Skye, as she glanced back to Grant.

"No thanks. But you guys have fun." _There's no way in hell I'm joining you two on your date! _thought Grant bitterly.

"Your loss mate. This film is gonna be awesome!" said Leo, as he climbed into the SUV.

"Later Ward!" smiled Skye, as she climbed into the SUV after Leo.

All Grant could do was watch in confusion, bewilderment and sadness as the SUV drove off the plane and out of sight.

"It hurts doesn't it?" came Jemma's voice from behind him, making him turn around to look at her. "I don't know how he did it but you can blame Fitz for making Skye a fan of The Hobbit."

"Please tell me they haven't just left on a date together?" asked Grant deflatedly.

"It certainly looks that way doesn't it?" replied Jemma sadly, almost looking as if she wanted to cry.

"This can't be happening. It just can't. Skye and Leo?! This isn't how it's meant to be..."

"We both left it too late, Grant. And now we're losing them to each other."

"Maybe they are just friends. We don't have to assume the worst, right?"

"You're still holding on to your hope. I've all but lost mine."

"Don't say that, Jemma. There's always hope."

"Face it, Grant. They just went to the cinema on a date. Why torture yourself thinking it's anything less?"

"Because I'm not prepared to let Skye go without a fight."

"You could be setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. You should too for Leo. You'll always regret it if you don't."

"It's different for me though. I've known Leo for years. I don't know exactly how far your feelings for Skye run but when it comes to mine for Leo..." Jemma trailed off as she burst into tears.

"Please don't cry, Jemma" said Grant, as he walked over towards her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "We can't lose hope."

All Jemma could do was wrap her arms around Grant's waist as she buried her face into his chest and cried. The thought of Leo going on a date with Skye was hurting more than she even thought possible.

Grant wrapped his arms tightly around Jemma as she continued to cry into his chest. He just wanted to comfort her the best that he could. He knew she was going to admit to being in love with Leo before she'd stopped herself. He knew that by now her heart was probably on the verge of breaking completely. He was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on between Skye and Leo, not only for his own sake and peace of mind, but for Jemma's too. If there really was something secretly going on between them both then Grant knew it'd tear the four of them apart as friends forever. He couldn't let that happen.

_I'm meant to be with Skye and Jemma is meant to be with Leo, not the other way around. How did we ever get into this mess? _Grant thought to himself sadly, as he continued to do his best to comfort Jemma. _This should be Leo holding her right now. But instead he's on a date with Skye, and that should've been me..._


	3. This Is How It Should Be

**Enjoy the newest chapter folks! Things are going to start getting interesting now after this one... :D Let me know what you think! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: This Is How It Should Be**

"That movie was totally awesome! I loved it so much!" said Skye, as she walked into the lounge area with Leo beside her. They'd finally returned back to the Bus from the cinema after leaving just over 3 hours ago to go and see The Hobbit 2.

"I told you it would be! I think it was so much better than the first movie too!" said Leo.

"I'll tell you something and that's that Kili was a lot hotter the second time around! I just love him and Fili!" squealed Skye.

"I'm starting to get the impression you only like The Hobbit because of the men you can drool over" sighed Leo, shaking his head exasperatedly at his friend.

"There's nothing wrong with that! Besides I totally saw you drooling over Tauriel whenever she was on the screen so don't deny it Fitzy!" teased Skye.

"Yes, well, I uh, hum!" said Leo, slightly flustered.

"Don't sweat it. We've all got our crushes!" smiled Skye. "So I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. What are you gonna do now?"

"I'll go and inform Agent Coulson and Agent May that we're back from the cinema. I know Agent May wanted to know as soon as we were back so she could set a new flight plan. I'll most probably turn in myself after that" answered Leo.

"Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Thanks again for getting A.C.'s permission to take me to the cinema. I had so much fun with you and really enjoyed the movie. We so have to do it again sometime!" smiled Skye, as she hugged Leo.

"No problem! And we most certainly do!" smiled Leo, as he hugged Skye back. "Goodnight, Skye." And with that Leo left the lounge to go and inform Agent Coulson and Agent May that he and Skye were finally back.

"Goodnight, Leo!" Skye called after him as he left the lounge, before she then turned to head off towards her bunk.

"So you and Fitz had a good time together then?" came Ward's voice from the direction of the bar, startling Skye. As she turned around she was met with a stony faced Ward as he nursed a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Holy crap, Ward! You scared the hell outta me! I didn't even know you were there this whole time!" exclaimed Skye with her hand over her heart to emphasize her shock at being suddenly startled by him.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. I've no idea what the hell you guys were even talking about so..." said Grant, as he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We were talking about a bunch of dwarves and elves from Middle Earth" said Skye, as she walked over towards where Grant was sitting at the bar and stood in front of him. "It's pretty late. I'm surprised you're even still up. I figured only A.C. and May would be but that's because they had to wait until me and Fitz got back before they could leave without us."

"I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't on the Bus and only had Fitz to protect you..." said Grant, as he quickly stopped himself from continuing._  
_

"Aww! You were worried about me! That's so sweet!" smiled Skye, as she moved around the bar so she could hug Grant.

As Skye first flung her arms around him and hugged him from a side angle Grant at first tensed up, which was a natural reaction of his whenever someone hugged him. But this was Skye hugging him. He quickly relaxed at her touch, not wanting her to let him go. "Alright, I'll admit I was worried about you. But only because I'd then have no Rookie to torture on a daily basis."

"Oh ha ha very funny robot!" sighed Skye with a roll of her eyes. "You know you'd miss me if I was no longer around." Skye smiled to herself, as she rested her head on Grant's shoulder. He hadn't made any attempt to move away from her or push her away, which was odd for him, but it made her happy to remain where she was and continue to hug him for a little bit longer. She liked being this close to Grant. She only wished she got the opportunity more often.

"I guess I'd miss you just a little bit" chuckled Grant, as he rested his head lightly on top of Skye's, more than happy that she still hadn't pulled away from him or released him from her hug. "You should get to bed. It's late and you've had a long night." _Why did I just suggest that?! Now she's going to leave..._

"I'm not really tired if I'm honest. I'm kinda buzzing due to all the popcorn and candy I consumed at the cinema. I'm probably going to be alert for another couple of hours yet" said Skye, as she pulled away from hugging Grant and looked at him with a smile across her lips. "Wanna keep me company until I've wired down? That's if you're not too tired yourself or anything."

"You got it, Rookie" smiled Grant. He was a little tired but he wasn't going to tell Skye that. He wanted to spend some quality time with her more than anything and he figured late at night there was zero chance of Fitz interrupting them and stealing her away from him. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

"How about we watch a movie in my bunk?" suggested Skye.

"Sounds good to me, just no chick flicks or I'll probably go insane" chuckled Grant.

"You'll watch whatever I make you watch!" grinned Skye, as she took Grant by his hand and happily tugged him after her towards her bunk. As they entered her bunk she immediately started rummaging for a movie for them to watch while Grant closed the door behind him.

"So what am I going to be tortured with tonight then?" asked Grant, as he folded his arms across his chest and stood by Skye's bunk door.

"You'll see soon enough! I've been wanting to get you to watch this for absolutely ages!" said Skye, as she jumped on to her bed after pressing play on the little TV that was attached to the wall at the foot of her bed. Once comfortable she soon scooted over towards the wall so Grant could join her. "Climb aboard and get ready for a film you'll instantly fall in love with! And if you don't then just pretend you love it to make me happy."

"Sure thing, Rookie" chuckled Grant, as he lay down on the bed next to Skye. He couldn't help but smile to himself when Skye instantly shuffled towards him and rested her head in the gap between his shoulder and neck, as she then draped her arm across his chest. As she made herself completely comfortable across him he soon lifted his own arm up to wrap around her and bring her even closer to him.

"Who would've known that the T-1000 was so cuddly!" teased Skye, as she snuggled even closer into his embrace. She couldn't quite believe that Ward of all people was actually allowing her to cuddle up to him like she currently was, but she wasn't about to complain. Being as close to Ward as she was right now was something she'd always dreamed of and she was going to relish every single second she could get. She'd enjoyed her night at the cinema watching a movie with Fitz but being with Ward like she was right now and about to watch a movie with him was even better. _If only Grant had been at the cinema with me instead. We could've sat at the back and only half paid attention..._

"If you tell anyone I'll make you train on weekends as well as through the week, therefore you'll never have a day off!" teased Grant, as he wrapped his other arm around Skye and cuddled her even tighter.

"Meh. Watch the movie robot" said Skye, as she sighed contently against his chest.

"_The Hunger Games..._" said Grant aloud as the words flashed across the screen. "I should've known it'd be this. You're always begging me to watch it with you."

"And now you finally are. Be prepared to be amazed and enthralled! And get your heart broken as some parts are really sad too. I may cry at some scenes so don't be alarmed" said Skye.

"Thanks for the warning. And don't worry Rookie, I've got you" smiled Grant, as he happily settled back to watch the movie with Skye in his arms. _This is how it should be..._

* * *

The next morning Grant awoke to a sleeping Skye in his arms. After they'd finished watching the movie together the night before they'd talked for a little while before Skye had eventually drifted off to sleep still cuddled up to him. He'd been reluctant to leave her, or more importantly no longer have her wrapped around him, so he'd settled back and had soon allowed himself to drift off to sleep still holding her close to him. He was more than happy to find that's where she yet remained when he awoke that morning. As he looked down at her he couldn't help but think to himself how beautiful she looked when she slept. Lifting his left hand up towards her face he pushed a stray strand of her hair from her face and tucked it ever so gently behind her ear, before he then lightly traced his thumb down her cheek. He knew he should wake her so they could get started on their training for the day but he was reluctant to ruin the moment or have her leave his arms. He was right where he wanted to be and he didn't want anything disturbing them.

"Hey Skye! It's time to wake..." came Leo's voice suddenly out of nowhere, as Skye's bunk door was pulled open to reveal a flushed looking Leo, as he stopped midsentence from what he was saying when he saw Grant. "Oh, hey there Ward. I uh, didn't know you were in here. Umm..."

_Dammit Fitz! _"Don't you ever knock, Fitz?! Skye could have been getting dressed for all you knew!" growled Grant.

"What's happening?" mumbled a half asleep Skye, as she slowly started to wake up.

"Sorry, Ward. I never really thought about that before. I'm just gonna go and..." he never finished, but quickly hot tailed if out of Skye's bunk and disappeared. Leo knew that an angry Ward was not to be messed with, especially in the morning.

"I can't believe he'd just barge in here like that! You could have been getting dressed!" exclaimed Grant, as he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"Fitz knows I'm never awake this early and will still be lounging about in bed snoring my head off. When you were off on your mission he was always my early morning wakeup call since you weren't around to wake me for training" yawned Skye, as she stretched out before shuffling back towards Grant and once again cuddling up to his chest. "You're still cuddly even in the morning."

"Only when the person cuddling me is you" said Grant, as he wrapped his arms around Skye once more and cuddled her back. He'd half expected Skye to run off after Fitz and explain what he'd stumbled across to him not being what it looked like, but he was happy to find that she didn't and had instead cuddled back up to his chest. _Perhaps Jemma was wrong all along. Perhaps there isn't anything between Skye and Fitz and they really are just close friends. I've got to find out for sure... _

"Mhmmm" mumbled Skye, already drifting back to sleep.

"A few more minutes of sleep and then it's training time, Rookie" smiled Grant. He was content for the time being to keep her in his arms, so waking her up and having her move away from him was the last thing on his mind. Training could wait a few more minutes. Right now he was currently plotting up ways he could extend their training for the day and keep Skye as far away from Fitz as he could. Today he fully intended to be the one that got all of Skye's attention.

* * *

"Morning!" said Leo cheerfully to Jemma as he walked into the lab.

"Good morning" replied Jemma with a smile. "How was the movie last night with Skye? I never heard you guys return."

"We got back late and went to bed as soon as we did. The movie was bloody brilliant! I knew it would be!" beamed Leo. "Speaking of Skye you will never guess what I've just witnessed Jems!"

"What did you just witness?" asked Jemma tentatively.

"I went to wake Skye up like I normally do only to find her practically wrapped around Ward in her bunk!" exclaimed Leo.

"Wait...what?!" said Jemma, slightly confused. "Ward was in Skye's bunk? And he was in her bed?"

"That's right!"

"And she was wrapped around him? How so?"

"They had their arms around each other and had definitely been cuddling. I'll bet he spent the night in there last night or something."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?" asked Jemma curiously.

"Why would it bother me?" replied Leo just as curiously.

"I just know how close you are to Skye these days that's all. I figured her being even closer to Ward might bother you a little or..." said Jemma, as she trailed off.

"It doesn't bother me. Skye is allowed to spend her free time however she pleases. She's allowed to have her friends in her bunk with her" said Leo.

"Right, of course, because Ward is just her friend..." said Jemma, once again trailing off. _Is it possible I've been wrong all along and Leo and Skye are simply just friends? No, I can't be. He's obviously just unaware of Ward's true feelings towards Skye but once he is he won't like them being alone together..._

"Are you alright?" asked Leo, breaking Jemma from her thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me" smiled Jemma.

"You seem a little odd today. Are you sure you're alright?" Leo asked again, as he walked over towards Jemma and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes...m'fine...very good..." stuttered Jemma, as she suddenly became aware of how close she now was to Leo. When he'd placed his arm around her shoulders he'd brought her closer to his chest and was now smiling down at her with that adorable smile of his that she loved so much.

"I'm not entirely convinced that you're okay. I think you should go and lie down. You're not acting like yourself. I'll come with you if you like and keep an eye on you" said Leo. He was getting more and more concerned over Jemma suddenly stuttering and acting all weak kneed around him, as he'd felt her sag against him and if he hadn't of held on to her tighter when she did then he knew she'd have hit the floor by now.

"Sure! I'd love that! I mean, um, you know you keeping an eye on me and all that..." smiled Jemma, as she lightly wrapped her arms around Leo's waist and held on to him tighter. Just being within such close proximity of him was making her feel light on her feet. "Then maybe afterwards we can spend some time together. You know just hanging out as just the two of us? I've missed moments like that and you did say to ask you if I wanted to hang out."

"Of course! You know I'd love to hang out with you, Jems. You shouldn't even have to ask. I know I've been busy and distracted a lot lately but today consider me all yours! You've my undivided attention!" smiled Leo, as he hugged Jemma closer to him. He knew he'd been neglecting spending time with Jemma while he'd been distracting Skye from worrying so much about Ward being away on his mission. In the process he'd become a lot closer to Skye which he didn't regret. He and Skye were now closer friends than ever because of all their time they'd spent bonding. But now Ward was finally back and after the tender moment he'd witnessed this morning between them in Skye's bunk just proved to Leo that Skye was more than happy to finally have Ward back safe and sound. He didn't need to distract her as much anymore, they'd still be friends of course, but now she finally had Ward back to keep her entertained. Today he fully expected to spend some quality time with Jemma, as he'd really missed her and truly regretted neglecting her, which had never been his intention. _I'm always my most happy when I'm with my Jems. I've got to start showing her that again!_

Leo and Jemma soon left the lab together as they headed off towards Jemma's bunk to spend some quality time together, something the both of them had missed a great deal.

* * *

For the remainder of that day Leo and Skye barely saw each other as both Grant and Jemma kept them both as equally busy and entertained respectively.

As Grant and Skye did combat training, Leo and Jemma talked about anything and everything in Jemma's bunk.

As Grant and Skye engaged in firing practice, Leo and Jemma watched Disney movies together.

As Grant and Skye indulged in their regular game of Battleship together, Leo and Jemma resumed their work in the lab side by side, chattering away none stop as they did.

As Grant went over mission reports in his bunk Skye happily lay on his bed next to him in silence as she read a book he'd suggested she might like, while down in the lab Leo and Jemma did some modifications on their robot dwarves and bickered back and forth like an old married couple the whole time.

And that's how the rest of the day went by with Skye spending her time with Grant while Jemma spent her time with Leo, in turn making both of them happy. They were finally getting to spend some quality time with the ones they truly wanted to be with. To them everything was exactly how it was meant to be.

* * *

As the night finally settled in the four of them found themselves getting more and more tired by the minute. They soon decided it was for the best they all retire to their bunks for the night. As Grant walked Skye to her bunk they bumped into Leo heading into his at the same time.

"Night Fitzy!" said Skye cheerily.

"You too, Skye!" smiled Leo, as he went to enter his bunk which was right next to Skye's. Before he did though he quickly turned back towards her and said "We should hang out tomorrow at some point. I haven't seen you all day!"

"Definitely down for some Fitz time! I gotta fill you in on the horrible training Ward put me through today!" smirked Skye in Grant's direction, earning her an immediate eye roll from him.

"Better you than me!" said Leo, as he stuck his tongue out at Skye and hurried into his bunk, closing the door after him before Skye could whack him for his remark.

"Down for some Fitz time? What does that even mean?" asked Grant curiously once Leo was gone.

"Just something me and Fitz came up with while you were gone. Basically whenever we wanted to hang out with each other he'd seek me out and ask if I was down for some Fitz time. Then when I wanted to hang out with him I'd ask him if he was down for some Skye time" answered Skye with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I see" said Grant, furrowing his brows at Skye.

"Well I'm beat. I'm gonna turn in for the night. I had fun today. I've missed hanging out with my favourite robot" smiled Skye.

"I had fun today too. I've definitely missed being constantly harassed by my favourite Rookie" smiled Grant.

"Dude, I'm your only Rookie. Unless you've got another one stashed away on this plane that I don't know about" teased Skye.

"Same applies to me being your favourite robot, unless you've got more than one lurking in the shadows" chuckled Grant.

Skye just giggled as she held out her arms towards him. "Goodnight hug?"

Grant didn't need asking twice. He closed the distance between himself and Skye almost instantly, as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "Goodnight, Skye."

Skye smiled to herself as Grant hugged her tightly to him. She'd been half joking when she'd asked him for a goodnight hug, figuring he'd decline, but was pleased that he didn't. They were becoming closer again just like they had been before he'd left for his undercover mission. She'd missed him more than she'd told him. She could tell he'd missed her too or he wouldn't be wanting to spend so much time with her. "Goodnight, Grant."

Deciding to be slightly bold when she pulled away from hugging him Skye quickly kissed him on his cheek before hurrying off into her bunk blushing, as she closed the door after her, leaving Grant outside her bunk door smiling away to himself like an idiot.

* * *

"I'm starting to think you were right" came Jemma's voice from behind Grant, making him turn back to face her. He'd just walked into the kitchenette to get himself a drink before he retired for the night. "Maybe I was wrong about them and there's nothing there but friendship."

"Can I say I told you so yet?" smirked Grant.

"Not so fast there Romeo. I still have this niggling doubt that there's still something there. They might not be together yet but it might just be a matter of time. We've managed to distract them from each other today but for how long?" asked Jemma.

"You've got to stop allowing your doubts to overcome you, Jemma. They'll just eat away at you if you don't. I spent the entire day with Skye and she never mentioned Leo once."

"I spent the entire day with Leo and he never mentioned Skye once either."

"There you go. There's nothing to worry about."

"I still can't help it. I'm a natural born worrier."

"Then let's do something about it."

"About me worrying so much?"

"That too. But mainly let's make sure that nothing ever happens between Skye and Leo. You want to be with Leo I know you do. And I'll admit I want to be with Skye. So let's team up and do all that we can to make sure we get them. Are you in?"

"I'm definitely in. But how do we do that exactly?"

"We sabotage them."

Grant curved his mouth into a grin towards Jemma as he flashed her a devious smile. He noted she quickly responded with her own devious smile, as it dawned on her exactly what he'd meant by sabotage them. It was time for them to team up and have everything swing more towards the direction they wanted. Grant wanted Skye and Jemma wanted Leo. And if it was the last thing they ever did they were going to get them, no matter what it took...


	4. Jealousy And Heartbreak

**I've been trying to post this chapter since yesterday but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't post because the site was glitching again! But I see other stories are now all successfully getting updated and new ones posted so here's hoping this fic gets successfully updated for everyone :) Feel free to let me know what you think and I promise that chapter 5 will only be a few days away! xD  
**

**Special thanks to AinsleyWright for the suggest/idea of the water guns! Hoping you liked what I did with that XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jealousy And Heartbreak**

It had been two days since Grant and Jemma had decided to team up and try and sabotage what they believed to be the budding relationship between Skye and Leo. In those two days they'd spent more time together than they normally would have done in the past, as they both tried to come up with ways they could halt things from progressing between Skye and Leo, while hoping they wouldn't become aware of what they were trying to do. They wanted to do it all secretly but craftily. But they also wanted to do it in a way that wouldn't jeopardize the friendship that they knew the two of them had with each other, because even though they both saw the relationship between them as heading in more of a romantic direction, they also weren't completely sure if that's what it would lead to either. They both had to admit that it might be possible after all that Skye and Leo were indeed just really good friends and had a close bond that at times appeared as if it might be something more. But they couldn't take that chance. They knew they should take the easier route and just straight out ask them if there was something going on, but they also knew that if there was indeed a secret relationship between them that they would probably deny it because they wouldn't want the information getting out to Agent Coulson that they were together. So Grant and Jemma refrained from asking what was really going on and instead spent their free time trying to come up with ways of sabotage. In the process they both bonded more with each other and found themselves also becoming closer friends throughout. Grant was surprised to find out that there was more to Jemma than just science and that she could actually make him laugh. Jemma was surprised to find that Grant actually had a softer side that he didn't let people see often. Just like Skye and Leo had they were both developing a strong friendship as well. And unknown to the two of them it was a close friendship that Skye and Leo had noticed, yet feared to be something a lot more...

"Do you think there's something going on between Ward and Simmons?" Leo asked Skye, as they were sitting on one of the sofas in the lounge playing a game of Cluedo together.

"You mean romantically?" asked Skye, as she glanced over at Leo.

"Yeah, romantically. Haven't you seen them becoming closer these past few days? They spend an awful lot of time together lately."

"Yeah, I have. It's kinda weird to be honest. They've never had anything in common until now. Though I'm not entirely sure what they do have in common because whenever I try to find out they just disappear together."

"I've noticed them do that too. This morning after your training session with Ward I saw Simmons follow him upstairs after he left the gym. I'm ashamed to say that I followed her and I saw her enter his bunk and close the door."

"Seriously?! And your only telling me this now?!"

"I didn't know what to make of it! I couldn't hear anything that could be misconstrued when I eavesdropped! I could only hear muffled whispering."

"What would they need to whisper about?"

"Hell if I know, Skye. But I don't like it. I don't want Simmons to spend alone time like that with Ward."

"Aww are you jealous Fitzy?!"

"You know how I feel about Jemma. I've told you."

"And I've told you that you need to tell Jemma how you feel before it's too late."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if she doesn't like me the way that I like her?"

"It's a chance you have to take otherwise you'll always regret it in the end."

"You could do with taking your own advice you know that right? It's about time you made a move on Ward!"

"Pft! Ward doesn't like me romantically. He never has. I doubt he ever will. I'd be making a complete fool of myself if I tried to make a move on Ward!"

"You never know until you try, right? Besides I think Ward secretly has the hots for you and has for awhile now. I've noticed the way he steals sneaky glances at you when he thinks you're not looking."

"Yeah, well, then he should make the first move not me. Call me old fashioned but I like it when the guy makes the first move. But then again maybe I should. I mean after all, Ward is a robot as we both know, so it could take him light years to make a move on me!"

They continued playing their game of Cluedo as they discussed what was potentially going on between Ward and Simmons. They both confided in each other that they hoped more than anything that nothing romantic had developed between them, because deep down Skye wanted Ward and Fitz wanted Simmons. It wasn't supposed to be any other way as far as they both saw it.

* * *

A little while later when they were near to wrapping up their game of Cluedo they had both come to the conclusion that there was only one thing they could do about the situation, and that was to straight out ask Ward and Simmons if there was anything going on between them. There was no point in beating around the bush after all. The constant conclusions they were jumping too about their relationship was just making the two of them more and more paranoid, and they were determined to put an end to their paranoia. They just hoped more than anything that their newfound suspicions turned out to be nothing, because if Ward and Simmons had become more than just friends then Skye and Leo knew more than anyone that they'd each be feeling jealousy and heartbreak over the fact that it wasn't them with the one they really felt they should be with.

"It was Colonel Mustard in the dining room with the candlestick!" squealed Skye a few minutes later. "I totally win!"

"I think Ward is right. You cheat at board games!" grumbled Leo. He hated losing more than anything and Skye always seemed to win practically every board game she played.

Before Skye could reply back with a witty remark she suddenly found herself being squirted in the face with water. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed, as she glanced up in the direction it had come from, only to once again to be hit in the face with yet more water being squirted at her.

"Hey! Stop it! Wha?!" spluttered Leo across from Skye, who had also been blasted by water suddenly being squirted into his face.

"Ward and Simmons 1, Skye and Fitz 0!" said Jemma, as she high fived Grant who was standing beside her.

"What the bloody hell are the two of you playing at?!" asked Leo, as he wiped the water droplets from his face.

"We're challenging the both of you to a water gun fight! You'll find two extra water guns for the two of you locked and loaded with water down in the lab. I suggest you go and get them and then come and find us!" grinned Grant, as he reached out towards Jemma, grabbed her hand and pulled her off after him out of sight.

"Okay, that was super random!" commented Skye. "I'm not sure what happened exactly to prompt that but what I do know is this... IT'S ON LIKE GODDAMN DONKEY KONG!" And with that she raced off in the direction of the lab to grab her water gun.

"Did you see the way Ward grabbed Simmons' hand as they ran off together?!" Leo asked Skye as he ran after her down to the lab.

"I couldn't not notice him grab her hand! I just hope when we find them they aren't still holding hands!" replied Skye a little deflatedly at the thought.

"Squirt them with water if they are. Separate them at all costs. This is WAR!" grinned Leo, as he ran out of the lab with Skye following close behind him.

What followed next was indeed an all out war. An all out war between four friends each wielding water guns.

Agent Coulson found the sandwich he had been making in the kitchenette become an immediate casualty of the water gun fight. Simmons had run into the kitchenette chasing Fitz, only to accidentally completely drench Agent Coulson's poor sandwich when she'd miscalculated her aim. She'd mumbled a quick apology as she'd darted off after a laughing Fitz, leaving behind a slightly stunned Agent Coulson. _The kids are running wild today...god help me and May!_

Agent May was not amused in the slightest when she found herself suddenly squirted in the face with water by Ward. She'd been coming out of the cockpit when all of a sudden Skye had come running around the corner and crashed right into her. Before she'd had time to ask her what she was up to or running from Ward had then instantly come running around the corner after her, aimed his water gun and squirted her right in the face. And she was not amused in the slightest. Ward couldn't apologise quick enough as he'd told her he thought she was Skye. He also couldn't run away quick enough once she'd flashed him a death glare which had clearly indicated he had about 10 seconds to get out of her sight or he would instantly regret it. So he'd quickly bolted with a hysterical Skye following close behind him. _Damn kids and their water guns...god help me and Coulson!_

The water fight between the four friends raged on for at least 2 hours. By the time they were done they were all completely drenched from head to toe. But neither of them were complaining. They'd all had a blast chasing each other around the entire Bus. And for Grant and Jemma their plan had gone surprisingly well for them. Grant was happy due to the fact that Skye had chased him throughout the fight and had all but ignored Leo. And Jemma was happy that Leo had chased her throughout the fight and all but ignored Skye. Though for Skye and Leo they'd simply took revenge on the person that had squirted them first, and not because they'd been intentionally ignoring each other. Though it had given them the alone time they'd wanted with Grant and Jemma respectively, not to mention it had kept them firmly away from each other, and they had been pleased to see that they hadn't minded in the slightest.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" beamed Jemma.

"I'll say! Who knew that the robot that is Grant Ward even knew how to have fun and enjoy himself every once in awhile?!" teased Skye, as she poked Grant on his arm.

"I was actually the mastermind behind this little plan!" smirked Grant, as he reached out and tickled Skye, making her squeal.

"In all fairness we were playing with guns and we all know how Ward is with guns so of course he picked this particular game!" Leo pointed out.

"Oh come on! I'm not that predictable, Fitz!" chuckled Grant, who now had his arms casually wrapped around Skye's waist from behind.

"You have your odd moments of unpredictability I'll give you that!" smiled Skye, as she happily leaned back into Grant's embrace, completely loving that he was even holding her like this in the first place.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to quickly head back to my bunk and change my clothes. I'm completely soaked!" said Jemma, as she headed off towards her bunk. "I'll be back in a few minutes' guys!"

"I'm going to head to my bunk too and change my t-shirt as this one is completely drenched. How about when I come back the four of us all watch a movie together?" suggested Grant.

"I'm game! And I know Jemma will be too!" smiled Leo.

"I'm definitely up for a movie and I totally call dibs on sitting next to you" smiled Skye, as she glanced up at Grant.

"You got it, Rookie" smiled Grant, winking at her before turning to quickly dash off to his bunk to change his t-shirt.

"Attempting to flirt with Ward I see?" smiled Leo, as he sat down on one of the lounge sofas.

"I'm taking my own advice like you said I should. I fully intend to sit as close to him as I possibly can during the movie. You should do the same with Jemma!" smiled Skye, as she sat down next to Leo on the sofa.

"Oh trust me I will. I'm thinking we should watch a horror movie. Jemma hates them and gets scared easily. I could comfort her!" grinned Leo.

"I'm not too good with horrors myself. But I'm game for watching one. It would give me the perfect opportunity to jump into Ward's lap completely scared out of my mind, even if I'm not!" grinned Skye mischievously.

"That's my sneaky Skye!" laughed Leo, as he held his hand up for Skye to high five, which she happily did.

"This is proving to be a pretty good day. I've really liked hanging out as a foursome. We definitely need to get Ward and Simmons to hang with us more, as well as getting them all to ourselves whenever we can too" said Skye.

"I agree, we definitely should. It is nice us all hanging out as friends. The day isn't over yet though. We've got our movie to look forward too as well" smiled Leo.

"Afterwards I'm going to steal Ward away so make sure you do the same with Simmons. Once in private we need to ask them if there's anything going on between them before we make fools of ourselves by initiating moves on them and all" said Skye, sighing as she did so.

"It's a plan. But don't worry as I'm sure there's nothing going on between them. Then again if there is I suppose there's nothing we can do about it" sighed Leo.

"Yeah, I guess not. It'll just be super awkward around them though. And I won't deny I'll be heartbroken. But at least I'll still have you, Fitzy" smiled Skye, as she looked at Leo.

"You'll always have me, Skye. I promise you. You're an amazing friend and one I never want to lose. I'm really happy we've become as close as we have over these past few weeks" smiled Leo, as he looked at Skye.

"So am I. I love hanging out with you. You're an amazing friend too, Leo. And you're also like the big brother I never had but always wanted" said Skye, still smiling.

"I view you as the sister I never had too. You know being the annoying kind at times that I just can't help but adore!" grinned Leo.

"Aww! You and me Leo, no matter what happens, we'll be friends forever" smiled Skye, as she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Leo's right cheek. "I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Skye" smiled Leo, as he kissed the tip of Skye's nose affectionately, before then leaning forward and hugging her tightly.

Skye more than happily reciprocated the hug from her friend.

What Skye and Leo didn't know at the time was that they currently had two spies in their midst watching them from the corner of the room, as they hid out of sight quietly. Both Grant and Jemma had walked back towards the lounge at the same time. And what they had saw and overheard had shocked them both. Because the first thing they saw was Skye pulling away from Leo after what looked like a kiss. The moment they'd both heard the 'I love you's' come out of their friends mouths had been the moment both of their worlds had come tumbling down all around them. Grant had been overcome with sheer jealousy while Jemma's heart had all but shattered.

"No, no, no, no..." stammered Jemma ever so quietly. "...he loves Skye. We were wrong, Grant. They are more than friends!" As her tears came cascading down her cheeks Jemma turned and ran for her bunk, as all she wanted right now was to be alone.

"This isn't how it's meant to be..." said Grant to no one but himself. "...this isn't fair. I want to be with Skye too!" Clenching his fists into tight balls at his sides Grant turned and stormed off towards his bunk before he did something he would later regret, which was dive into the lounge and punch the living daylights out of Fitz.

Skye and Leo currently had no idea that Grant and Jemma had witnessed the entirely innocent scene between them and had misconstrued it as something a lot more intimate. They simply carried on chatting to each other back and forth while they waited for them to return to the lounge so they could get their movie started, both of them remaining completely oblivious that they had been stood up as neither one was planning on returning, for both were currently seething with jealousy and heartbreak back in their bunks...


	5. It's Always Been You

**Finally I can update my fics again! :D I just want to say I'm sososo sorry this chapter is super late to what I promised but my laptop crashed on me due to technical difficulties and I had to surrender it to be fixed to which it's taken FOREVER and I've nearly gone insane! Not having a laptop and not being able to write and update is torture! D: So at that I'm sorry this chapter is so late but I assure you it's well worth the wait ;) This is the penultimate chapter guys as there's only one left after this to which I am going to do my absolute BEST to have up by Sunday or Monday :D (As long as my laptop remains fine and nice to me cuz it's a bugger for suffering problems! But I have faith...I think ._. Basically if I ever don't update for awhile I'm having issues with my latop so just bear with me :/)  
**

**(To anyone that follows any of my other fics they'll all be updated soon enough as well and I've some new things to post too ;D I just need to type everything up as I've been writing chapters and new stories down on paper while without a laptop so I've a lot to type up o_o)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's Always Been You**

It took Skye and Leo about 15 minutes to realise that Grant and Jemma had yet to arrive back after changing out of their wet clothes.

"Where the hell are they?" wondered Skye aloud.

"I have no idea. It doesn't take this long to change out of wet clothes!" said Leo, as he rose to his feet. "Let's go and check on them shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan. If they've changed their minds about watching a movie with us then the least they could've done was tell us" said Skye, as she followed Leo out of the lounge area and towards the bunks.

As they approached Jemma's bunk they instantly became aware of crying and sobbing being heard from the inside. Casting each other concerned looks they both moved closer towards the door to check on Jemma.

"Jems? You okay in there?" Leo called out worriedly.

"Go away! You're the last person I want to see right now Leopold!" yelled Jemma from the other side of her bunk door, as she buried her face in her hands again and continued to cry.

"She only calls me Leopold when she's really angry with me. But I don't know what I've done to make her so angry!" said Leo, puzzled, as he glanced at Skye.

"What could you have done since she left the lounge? You've been with me the whole time!" said Skye, furrowing her brows, as she then turned to face Jemma's bunk door. "Jemma? It's Skye. Are you alright?"

"You can bloody well go away too! Because next to Leopold you're the to second last person I want to talk too right now!" came Jemma's now angry voice from the other side.

"What the hell?! Why is she mad at me?!" exclaimed Skye, as she glanced at Leo.

"Beats me, Skye. I'm starting to get the impression there's more going on than either of us currently realise" replied Leo, now even more puzzled than he was before.

"Do you think Ward did or said something to upset her?" asked Skye.

"He better not have!" answered Leo. "You should go and find him and see. I'll stay here with Jemma and try my best at getting her to talk to me."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you with Jemma?" asked Skye.

"I'm sure. Go and quiz Ward and I've got Jemma in the meantime. It's high time we got down to the bottom of whatever is going on lately and their strange behaviour" replied Leo.

"I agree with you on that, Fitzy. Good luck with Jemma. I get the feeling you'll have better look with her than I will with Ward" sighed Skye, as she flashed Leo a smile, before turning and leaving for Ward's bunk.

"Jemma? Please open the door. I just want to make sure you're alright" said Leo, as he remained outside Jemma's bunk door after Skye had left.

"I said go away! Just leave me alone and go and spend your precious time with Skye like you always do!" yelled Jemma bitterly.

"What does that mean?! I don't spend all of my time with Skye at all!" yelled Leo exasperatedly.

"You do and you know you do! Everyone can see she's your new favourite person these days!"

"My new favourite person?! What?! No she isn't! When it comes to everyone on this plane you know that you're my favourite person of all Jems!"

"You've got a strange way of showing it!"

"I wasn't under the impression that I had to show it! I thought you knew you were my favourite!"

Jumping from her bed Jemma unlocked her bunk door and swung it back angrily where she came face to face with a startled Leo. "If I'm your favourite person then how come you never spend any time with me anymore?! It's because you're always with Skye! I feel like I have to ask if I want to spend time with you because if you're not working down in the lab with me then you're always with HER!"

Leo was quite taken aback by Jemma's sudden tone of voice. It was laced with what he could only guess was bitterness and jealousy. He didn't understand why Jemma felt like she needed to be bitter and jealous over his friendship with Skye. "You're losing me now, Jems. I'm quite confused. I thought I was making the time for you too. I truly believed I was. It was never my intention to make you feel left out of things. You were always more than welcome to join in and hang out with me and Skye."

"Oh sure! And be the third wheel to your budding relationship!" scoffed Jemma with a roll of her eyes.

_Budding Relationship?! What budding relationship?! _"What are you talking about?! Me and Skye are just friends! We don't have a relationship other than friendship!" exclaimed Leo.

"You don't need to keep it a secret anymore, Fitz. I know you're with Skye. Me and Ward saw the two of you kiss on the sofa and tell each other you loved each other!" said Jemma, as she stifled a sob wanting to escape her.

_Oh no! Oh dear! Oh god! _"Jemma! No! That wasn't what it looked like! I swear me and Skye are just friends! When she kissed me it was just a kiss on the cheek!" said Leo frantically.

"If it was such an innocent kiss then why did you tell each other you loved each other?!" yelled Jemma, her tears now finally escaping her as they started to roll down her cheeks.

"Because she's my friend and like a sister to me. I was telling her I loved her like a sister. Me and Skye are not together romantically!" sighed Leo.

"I don't believe you! You're just trying to cover it up because it's probably against protocol to date each other or something!" yelled Jemma, as she pushed past Leo and ran off.

"Jems! Please! You have to let me explain! You've got this whole situation so wrong!" yelled Leo, as he ran after Jemma.

"Just leave me alone already, Fitz! I don't want to be anywhere near you right now! THIS IS THE LAST WARNING I WILL GIVE YOU!" yelled Jemma, as she carried on running as far away from Leo as she could.

Leo couldn't believe how he'd managed to get himself into this situation. _Jemma actually thinks I'm dating Skye! And so does Ward! _Leo figured he was a dead man walking if he didn't sort this out soon as Ward probably wanted to snap his neck by now. _But Jemma...how can she think I'm dating Skye?! _It wasn't Skye that he loved or that he'd loved for a long time now. It was Jemma. _Have I waited too long to tell her? Does she now hate me? I have to fix this! _"Jemma! I'm begging you! Slow down and let me explain!" he called out to her, as he ran after her through the corridors of the plane.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEOPOLD!" screamed Jemma, as she ran into the kitchenette and instantly darted for the cupboards, taking something out of one of them as she did.

"No! I will not! You have to hear me out! Please just let me explain every-"

But Leo never got the chance to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew he found himself flat on his back on the floor with a pounding head. "Whaaaa..."

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Jemma, as she looked to Leo lying flat on his back and then to the frying pan in her right hand. "I didn't mean to do that! You wouldn't leave me alone! Oh my god! LEO!" Throwing the frying pan to the floor Jemma dived for Leo and crouched down beside him, hoping above hope she hadn't done any serious damage. _I really should be kept away from the frying pans! Oh dear lord what have I done?!_

Leo was currently in a daze and seeing stars. His head hurt like hell. He wasn't too sure what Jemma had hit him with but whatever it was he never saw it coming and couldn't believe she'd actually hit him. Whenever he looked up at Jemma peering down at him all he could see was at least three different Jemma's and wasn't sure which one was the real one for him to focus on.

"I'm so sorry, Leo! I never meant to hit you! I wasn't thinking straight and I just lashed out! Oh god I'm ever so sorry! Can you possibly forgive me?!" said Jemma worriedly.

"I'm sorry too...for making you think me and Skye were...were more than friends...we're not...I swear...we're just friends" said Leo slowly, as he tried his best to focus his vision and steady his breathing.

"You're really not dating Skye?" said Jemma, wanting to believe it was true but fearing he was still lying to her.

"I swear Jemma. I am not dating Skye. It was an innocent kiss on the cheek. I love her like a sister and she loves me like a brother" replied Leo, as he slowly sat up and propped himself up on his elbows to face Jemma, now thankful there was only one of her. "I am in love. But it's not with Skye."

"Who are you in love with then?" asked Jemma ever so quietly, as her breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating rapidly.

"I love you, Jemma" said Leo, as he reached out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. "I've loved you for a long time now. I've just been too scared to tell you. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way and I never wanted to ruin our friendship."

"Oh Leo! I've been so foolish haven't I? I thought all the time you were spending with Skye was because you were secretly in love with her. And then I thought she'd finally reciprocated those feelings!" said Jemma, as tears started rolling down her cheeks again, but this time from happiness.

"Trust me when I say that Skye isn't in love with me. She's madly in love with Ward! Here's hoping she's finally telling him like I finally have with you" smiled Leo.

"Ward loves Skye too. He hasn't told me as such but I know he does. He's been so jealous of all the time you've been spending with Skye. But once he knows it's been innocent all along I know he'll be as happy as I am right now" smiled Jemma. "I love you too, Leo. I think I've always loved you."

"That's all I needed to know" smiled Leo, as he started leaning in closer. "It's always been you, Jemma." And with that Leo sealed his lips over Jemma's in a tender, loving kiss.

As soon as Leo kissed her Jemma instantly responded and kissed him back just as tenderly and lovingly. She'd wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening. Everything had finally been cleared up. _Leo loves me! He really loves me! _

Leo and Jemma remained on the floor of the kitchenette as they continued to kiss. When their kiss became more passionate they finally managed to break away, both breathing heavily, as they then rose to their feet together and headed back towards Jemma's bunk, where they could continue to work on their new relationship more privately.

* * *

After Skye had left Leo she headed for Grant's bunk but found it empty. Sighing to herself she then headed to the one other place on the plane she knew she could always find him. And she did. Rolling her eyes because it was typical Grant she soon bounded down the spiral staircase into the makeshift gym where she came to a halt in front of him, where he was furiously punching away at the punching bag. "What did you do to Jemma?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Grant, as he stopped punching the bag and turned to face Skye. "I haven't done anything to Jemma."

"Are you sure about that? She's currently crying in her bunk! She refused to come out for me or Leo so I've come down here to see what you did to her while Leo stayed to try and get her to talk to him!" said Skye, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I told you I haven't done anything to Jemma. If anyone has upset her then that would be you and Fitz!" said Grant bitterly, as he too crossed his arms across his chest.

"What have me and Fitz done?! We were in the lounge the whole damn time you two were meant to be changing out of your wet clothes!"

"It's not so much what you did to her but what she witnessed. What we both witnessed."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ward?!"

"Don't act dumb, Skye. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm not acting dumb! I don't have a clue what you're going on about! If you expect me to follow then you need to elaborate more you stupid robot!" huffed Skye, as she glared daggers at Grant.

"You want me to elaborate?! Fine! Me and Jemma saw you kiss Fitz and then tell him you loved him, to which he told you he loved you right back! Do you have any idea what that did to Jemma?! Or what it did too..." said Grant, trailing off before he'd finished.

"It was a kiss on the cheek! I kissed him on the cheek after I told him we'd be friends forever! When I told him I loved him I meant as a friend as well as like a sister! What the hell did you and Jemma think that was exactly?!" exclaimed Skye, still confused and now slightly stunned.

"It didn't look like a kiss on the cheek, Skye. It looked like you were mere inches away from his mouth!" said Grant, as he turned away from Skye and headed over towards one of the work benches in the far corner.

"I assure you I was nowhere near Fitz's mouth! I kissed his cheek!" yelled Skye, as she walked after Grant. "What the hell does it matter even if I had kissed him on the mouth? You're acting like you're jealous of Fitz! Jemma I can understand as I know how much she cares about him but you?! What the hell is you're problem Ward?!"

"The fact that you don't even seem to care about how seeing you kiss Fitz made me feel!" said Grant, as he picked his black leather jacket up from the work bench and slipped it on, before turning back towards Skye. "That's my problem!"

"What do you mean how you felt? You mean, like, you were jealous?" asked Skye, as she then furrowed her brows at Grant putting on his jacket. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm going out. Do me and a favour and tell Agent Coulson I'll be back before Agent May sets new coordinates" answered Grant.

"You're going out? To where? You can't! I'm not done talking to you yet!" said Skye.

"Well I'm done talking to you" said Grant, as he pushed past Skye and headed for the cargo hold door.

"You're done when I say you're done! I won't let you walk away from me until we've sorted this mess out!" yelled Skye, as she reached out and grabbed Grant's arm, pulling him back towards her, where she was instantly met with an angry glare from him.

"For months we dance around each other, denying our true feelings, while we try to forget the past and move forward with each other! I finally forgive you for EVERYTHING! I allow you to once again break down my walls and let you get closer to me! I trust you to NEVER hurt me again and what do you go and do?! You HURT me, Skye! And it's like you don't even care that you're doing it! You're in your own little world and you're oblivious to the feelings of those around you! I thought we had something special before I took that two week mission. Something that was worth pursuing the moment I got back. But I was wrong. Because when I got back I saw how everything had changed. I saw you'd already moved on and so easily too!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're confusing me! I don't have a clue as to what the hell you mean right now! How have I moved on?!"

"Cut the crap, Skye! Alright just drop the innocent act! You know it's not just me that you've hurt? Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Jemma?! Someone that you claim to be your best friend? Someone you claim is like a sister to you? You and Fitz have destroyed the relationships and the friendships you ever had with us beyond all repair. I hope you'll both be very happy with each other."

Sudden realisation then instantly hit Skye with Grant's final words. _He thinks I'm dating Fitz! And so does Jemma! They think me and Fitz are dating! Oh no, no, no, NO! _"Grant! No! You don't understand! It's not what you think! Me and Fitz are just-"

"Save it, Skye! I don't want to hear any excuses from you. I waited too long to tell you how I really felt about you and I lost you. I'm already moving on."

As Grant turned away from her and walked towards the cargo hold door of the plane she knew instantly then what he meant. He was heading off the plane and into the night to find someone to help him move on. He was going to attempt to move on from losing her when he'd never even lost her in the first place. _I have to tell him that! I have to show him that before it's too late! But how?! Think, Skye, think! _And then it hit her. She knew instantly there was only one thing she could now do, even though it went past the old fashioned girl in her she knew she had no other choice. If she wasn't the first to do this then she was going to lose Grant forever. _It's now or never..._

Just as Grant was about to step off the cargo ramp he suddenly found himself being pulled back and spun around to face Skye. Before he even had time to ask her what the hell she was playing at she'd leaned up and kissed him, crushing her lips to his own as passionately as she could. He'd been taken slightly aback but had quickly regained his senses, as he then grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her even closer towards him, deepening their kiss, where he then spun her around and pushed her back against the SUV. As her arms wrapped around his neck his own snaked around her waist, as he pushed her as far back against the SUV as he possibly could, crushing their bodies as close together as they could get, while never once breaking their kiss.

Skye felt like all of her senses had been knocked out of her body as well as her capability to breathe the moment Grant pushed her back against the SUV and deepened their kiss. She was happy he hadn't pushed her away or called her out on her spontaneous attack against his lips, instead being more than thrilled that he'd attacked her own lips right back. She'd always dreamed of what it would be like to kiss Grant and now here she was finally making that dream a reality, and it was better than she could ever have dreamed it could be.

They kissed each other for what felt like years before they finally had to pull apart to let in air, their breathing heavy and ragged, as they tried their best to steady themselves. They'd literally left themselves breathless.

"What the hell was that, Skye?" Grant finally managed to ask, as he pressed his forehead against Skye's.

"I couldn't let you leave and that was the only thing I could think of that would stop you from leaving me" panted Skye, as she clung to Grant's jacket, afraid he might try to leave her again.

"Well you were right as it certainly did stop me" chuckled Grant, as he kept his arms wrapped around Skye's waist.

"You're an idiot, Ward! Do you know that?! I am not dating Fitz! I swear I'm not! We're just friends! I really did just kiss him on the cheek and I love him like the brother I never had but always wanted and in return he loves me like a sister. We never meant to hurt you or Jemma or make you think there was more going on between us. You should have just confronted us and asked us both outright" said Skye, as she locked her eyes with Grant's.

"I know we should have done. But we were scared of the answer. We honestly believed you were keeping it a secret because it's against protocol. You really aren't with Fitz are you? You're telling the truth?" asked Grant, as he searched Skye's eyes for even the hint of a lie in her answer.

"I'm not the type of girl that cheats on her boyfriend so trust me if I was really dating Fitz I would never have grabbed you and kissed you like I just did" smiled Skye.

"I'm so glad you did, Skye. Because what I was planning on doing to get over losing you I would have instantly regretted it if you'd just let me walk off only to then find out later I'd been wrong all along" said Grant.

"I know. That's another reason I did it. I wasn't going to lose you so easily" said Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Grant softly.

As Skye's lips claimed his own once more Grant immediately deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her even more tightly, never wanting to let her go in case he lost her again. "I'm sorry for being a jealous fool, Skye. You seem to have that effect on me. You always have."

"Sorry about that. I never meant to hurt you. Or Jemma. Oh my god I hope Leo cleared everything up with Jemma!" said Skye worriedly.

"I'm sure he did. He's certainly had enough time too by now. But we'll find out later. Because right now there's something important that I need to tell you" smiled Grant.

"And what would that be?" smiled Skye, as she locked her eyes with Grant's once more.

"I love you, Skye. I have for awhile now. I just didn't know how to tell you. So I decided to ask you out on a date and tell you as soon as I got back from my mission. And then that's when everything went so wrong!" sighed Grant.

"I love you too, Grant! I've loved you for so long. I never thought you'd love me back or that you even liked me. We've never had the best of relationship and that was always my fault" sighed Skye.

"We're both to blame for not having the best type of beginning. Like I've always said, me and you, we see the world differently" smiled Grant.

"And like I've always said we're like two pieces solving a puzzle. I realise now that puzzle is each other. Think we finally succeeded?" beamed Skye.

"I think it's safe to say we finally have. I'm never going to lose you again, Skye, that's a promise" smiled Grant, as he leaned down towards Skye to kiss her again.

"I'll hold you to that. Because for me it's always been you, Grant" smiled Skye, as she kissed Grant back instantly.

They remained leaning against the SUV kissing as if their lives depended on it, until they eventually lost track of time altogether. As they finally managed to pull away from each other they then set off towards Grant's bunk, where they could be alone and work on their new relationship in private for as long as they both wanted.

* * *

_Meanwhile, over in Agent Coulson's office..._

Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Melinda May had been standing in front of the monitor screen in Agent Coulson's office for the past half an hour, as they'd watched the confrontations between their fellow teammates take place via the security cameras around the Bus, like they had been doing for the last few days. They'd known all along what was going on and had come to the mutual agreement that they would stay well and truly out of it and allow the four of them to sort things out for themselves. That and Agent Coulson had been having far too much fun watching the events unfold. It wasn't too often things were this entertaining on the Bus after all.

"Finally!" said Phil with a smile across his face. "That's the four of them now all officially sorted."

"Thank god for that!" said Melinda. "They were starting to annoy me with how utterly clueless they've all been recently."

"It doesn't take much to annoy you, Melinda" smirked Phil.

Melinda simply rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "I think we should have intervened when Simmons hit Fitz over the head with the frying pan though. That was going a little bit too far."

"If we'd intervened they'd have known we'd been spying on them these past few days. Plus, it was more fun to just stand back and watch" chuckled Phil. "Simmons is always threatening to hit people over the head with a frying pan. Even you've got to admit it was actually fun to finally witness!"

"A little bit" smiled Melinda. "I just hope she didn't cause Fitz any long lasting damage."

"I'm sure she'll be kissing it all better in her bunk if she did" chuckled Phil, as he switched off the monitor screen.

"You do remember that personal relationships are against protocol?" said Melinda, as she faced Phil.

"Against protocol yes, but not entirely forbidden. I think they can all handle personal relationships" smiled Phil, as he faced Melinda.

"You're going to let them continue?" asked Melinda.

"Until it becomes a problem, which I hope it never does" replied Phil.

"You're always the romantic, Philip" smirked Melinda, as she turned to leave and head back towards the cockpit.

"You know me too well, Melinda" replied Phil. "Don't set new coordinates just yet. Let's stay where we are just for another day or two. It's not like we've got a mission to go too."

"May I ask why you wish for us to remain on the ground for another couple of days?" asked Melinda from where she stood in the doorway.

"Because if I know Ward and Fitz like I know I do they are both going to come to me later and ask if they can take Skye and Jemma on a date tomorrow before we leave. And no doubt a double one" smiled Phil knowingly.

Melinda simply smiled back with a slight shake of her head, before she turned and left the office to now instead retreat back to her bunk over the cockpit.

When Melinda left Phil retreated to his seat behind his desk, sitting down with a sigh, as he rested his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow leaning atop his desk. A thoughtful smile soon spread across his face.


	6. Happy Endings And New Beginnings

**So I said this story was going to be 6 chapters only but if you've noticed there isn't a complete on the story with this chapter. That's because I've decided to continue writing this story for a few more chapters bringing it to at least 10 (maybe more once I get to 10) because I enjoy writing this too much to end it just yet. I want to continue the FitzSkye friendship a little more, with the romantic relationships of SkyeWard and FitzSimmons in between, as well as explore the friendships between Skye and Jemma, Grant and Jemma and Grant and Leo a little bit too, because after all it's called Friends Forever and can apply to all. But mainly it'll still be a FitzSkye friendship fic. I want to see more of their friendship in the show! So at that I hope everyone wants me to continue for a few more chapters? Feel free to let me know! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Happy Endings And New Beginnings**

The next morning Skye woke up in a bunk that wasn't her own. As she opened one eye sleepily she tried to focus in on her new surroundings, soon becoming aware that she wasn't alone. Opening her other eye to focus on the other person beside her she soon saw that it was none other than her handsome S.O., Grant Ward, who was already awake and smiling at her.

"Morning sleepyhead" smiled Grant, as he leaned over and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

Furrowing her brows slightly Skye reached out her left hand as she then lightly poked Grant in his firm chest with her finger.

"Uh, Skye, why are you poking me in my chest?" asked Grant, completely confused.

"Oh thank god! You really are real! I really am in your bed!" smiled Skye, as she instantly shuffled closer towards Grant and cuddled up to his chest. "I thought I'd dreamt we'd finally got together yesterday."

Grant simply chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Dream about waking up in my arms after a passionate night often, Rookie?"

"Mmmm" mumbled Skye in response, as she happily settled into Grant's warm embrace. "Reality is so much better than fantasy though."

"Good to know I lived up to your fantasies" grinned Grant.

"And what about me? Did I live up to all of your fantasies?" asked Skye, smiling, as she lifted her head up to face him. "And don't deny you also haven't dreamed about what it would be like to be with me!"

"Of course I've dreamed about being with you. My best dreams always include you. And yes you definitely lived up to all of my fantasies, to which I knew you always would" winked Grant. "There was never any doubt in my mind, Rookie."

"I see I'm back to being called Rookie again" said Skye.

"You'll always be my Rookie. Besides it's the only nickname I have for you, unlike you and all of your many different robot names you have for me" sighed Grant.

"After what you showed me your capable of last night I think it's safe to say you are definitely not a robot!" teased Skye, as she leaned up towards him and pressed her lips to his.

Grant more than happily kissed Skye back as he allowed a small growl to escape him. Skye had always had a habit of driving him wild, even more so after last night. They'd finally cleared everything up between them as they'd admitted their true feelings to each other after denying them for so long. And now they were finally together, just like they were meant to be.

Rolling Skye on to her back and pinning her underneath him Grant smiled down at her teasingly. "Allow me to continue proving to you that I'm definitely not a robot then!"

All Skye could do was squeal happily as Grant kissed her as passionately as he could, while she happily let him prove whatever he wanted to her.

* * *

When Leo woke up the next morning he woke up to two different things. The first being he'd found the woman he loved was curled into his side sound asleep, while he had his arm wrapped around her. The second thing was he woke up with a splitting headache, and at first he couldn't for the life of himself remember why. It wasn't a hangover that he was suffering from as he and Jemma hadn't consumed any alcohol the night before. And then it had finally dawned on him as he remembered Jemma had hit him over his head with something extremely hard. _What the bloody hell did she hit me with again?!_

"Oh ouch! Jesus ouch!" grimaced Leo, as he tried to stretch, only for a splitting pain to shoot down the back of his head.

"Leo? Are you alright?" asked Jemma a little lazily, as she slowly started to wake up beside him.

"I'm fine, Jems. I was just trying to remember what you hit me with yesterday as my head really kills this morning!" winced Leo, as he tried to move once more, the pain instantly returning as he did.

"Oh my god! I'd forgotten I'd hit you with a frying pan yesterday!" exclaimed Jemma, as she sat bolt upright in the bed and looked at Leo apologetically.

"A frying pan?! Geez, Jems!" gasped Leo, as a frying pan being her weapon of choice had been the last thing on his mind. If anything he figured she'd hit him with nothing more than a tray.

"I'm so sorry sweetie! I just grabbed it without even thinking and then the next thing I knew I'd swung it at you and you were sprawled across the floor!" said Jemma meekly.

"I'm hiding all the frying pans from you and that's final! I hereby officially ban you from going anywhere near another frying pan unless it's for cooking purposes!" said Leo sternly.

"Whatever you say, love" smiled Jemma, as she leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips.

Leo quickly deepened their kiss as he then rolled Jemma over on to her back, pinning her underneath him, while never once breaking their kiss.

As Leo rolled her on to her back and deepened their kiss Jemma couldn't help but smile between kisses, as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. For a long time now all she'd ever wanted was for Leo to kiss her like he currently was. Her dreams were now finally becoming a reality.

"Maybe I should hit you with a frying pan more often if they make you this frisky in a morning" giggled Jemma, as they pulled apart to breathe.

"This is all down to you, Jems, not that flipping frying pan of yours" grinned Leo. "You are the most beautiful woman on earth to me so of course I'm feeling a little frisky."

"Ah...thank you...uh..." blushed Jemma, as she wasn't used to such compliments.

"I mean every word. To me there is no other woman that could ever match your beauty" smiled Leo, as he claimed Jemma's lips with his own once more.

It didn't take too long for their kiss to turn more passionate. They'd both waited far too long to admit how they truly felt about each other and now they were more than happy to make up for lost time.

* * *

About an hour later both couples were finally dressed and had successfully emerged from the bunks, where they congregated together in the lounge area.

As soon as Skye had saw Leo with a giant white bandage wrapped around his head from front to back she'd instantly bounded over towards him and had sat down next to him. "Christ on a cracker, Leo! What the hell happened to you?!" she exclaimed rather worriedly, her voice full of concern, as she'd started to check him out for any more serious injuries.

Grant had been right behind Skye as he'd entered the lounge area just after her. He didn't fail to notice how quickly she'd let go of his hand she'd been holding in her own as she'd immediately darted towards Leo. But this time he hadn't been jealous, knowing that her concern for Leo's head injury was that of a concerned friend and not a secret girlfriend. After all he'd been the lucky one last night to spend the entire night with Skye, to which she was now his girlfriend and no one else's.

"I blame Rapunzel!" said Leo, as he pointed accusingly at Jemma, who was sitting next to him on his other side.

"Rapunzel? I think you mean Jemma. Are you suffering from brain damage, Fitz?" asked Grant, brows furrowed.

"No! She pulled a Rapunzel on me!" exclaimed Leo, as he looked from Grant to Skye and saw them both giving him '_come again_' looks. Sighing he yelled "SHE TOTALLY WENT ALL OUT TANGLED ON ME!"

"He definitely has some form of brain damage" sighed Grant, nearly going deaf from Leo's sudden yelling.

"Oh my god! Tangled!" squealed Skye, instantly getting what Leo had meant. "Jemma totally pulled a Rapunzel! I wish I'd been there to witness that!"

"It's not funny! My head really hurts now! Jemma is stronger than any of us realise!" huffed Leo.

"Would one of you like to explain to me what the hell you're all talking about?" asked Grant, as he stood in front of them all with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Have you never seen the movie Tangled before?" Skye asked him, earning herself a _'what the hell do you think' _look in return. "Basically Rapunzel hits the guy that climbs up her long golden hair with a frying pan. She hits him right across the head. It's an animated movie and really funny! I'll have to get you to watch it with me sometime."

"I'm really sorry, Leo! You know I didn't mean to do it!" said Jemma apologetically for the umpteenth time that day.

"You really hit Fitz with a frying pan?!" exclaimed Grant incredulously. "Why?!"

"Because I was mad at him and hurt about the whole situation with Skye!" answered Jemma.

"It's fine, Jems. You know I forgive you. And we've managed to sort everything out between us now" smiled Leo.

"I'm really sorry, Jemma. I'm not dating Leo and I never have. We are a lot closer lately but it's purely platonic. We're just really close friends and like a brother and sister. I'm so sorry we ever unintentionally made you believe it was anything more than a close friendship" apologised Skye, flashing Jemma an apologetic smile as she did.

"I know that now, Skye. It's okay. I should have confronted you both a long time ago and just asked you both. But it's all sorted out now. Me and Leo are finally together" beamed Jemma.

"Oh my god! Finally! I've totally shipped you guys together since the first day I met you!" smiled Skye, as she hugged both Leo and Jemma happily.

"I'm glad we've all finally sorted this mess out between us too. I came pretty close to murdering Fitz at one point for thinking he'd stolen Skye away from me" said Grant.

"Sorry about that Ward" gulped Leo. "But Skye has never been interested in me romantically. She's only ever wanted you."

"I know that now after she grabbed me yesterday and kissed me out of the blue" grinned Grant, flashing a smile in Skye's direction.

"I'm glad I did. Because it led to a pretty heated make out session against Agent May's SUV!" beamed Skye.

"Don't ever make out against my SUV again because knowing the two of you it'll lead to you both trying to redo the love scene between Jack and Rose from Titanic" came Agent May's voice from behind them, as she walked through the lounge on her way to the cockpit. "I'll be forced to hurt you both if you ever do."

"She just comes out of nowhere!" exclaimed Leo once she'd left.

"She just gave me an idea for the future!" grinned Skye mischievously at Grant.

"Don't even think about it Skye!" warned Grant, though he failed miserably to hide his own grin at the thought.

"I'm actually surprised that Agent May has even seen a movie like Titanic. It doesn't exactly appear to be something she'd be interested in" commented Jemma.

"Agent May is an old romantic at heart" came Agent Coulson's voice from behind them, startling them all as they'd been sneaked up on yet again. "Plus she's a secret Leonardo DiCaprio fan, but don't tell her I told you that."

The four of them just stared at him blankly.

"Agent Ward, Agent Fitz, a private word in my office please" said Agent Coulson, as he turned and walked out of the lounge and back to his office.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Leo nervously.

"I've no idea" replied Grant, brows furrowing. "Let's go and find out."

Leo nodded at him as he gave Jemma a quick kiss before he left the lounge and headed to Agent Coulson's office.

"I'll be back before you know it" said Grant to Skye, as he leaned down towards her and kissed her softly, before he left the lounge to follow after Leo.

Skye and Jemma instantly scooted closer together on the sofa once the boys had left so they could discuss everything that happened yesterday. It was time for a long overdue girly chat about the men in their lives.

* * *

A few minutes later Grant and Leo found themselves seated in front of Agent Coulson's desk as he stared at them both expectantly.

"So which one of you is going to tell me first?" Agent Coulson finally asked, breaking the silence between the three of them.

"I'm not entirely sure as to what you mean, Sir" said Leo, confused.

"You know don't you Sir?" asked Grant, as he locked on to what Agent Coulson had meant instantly.

"I know everything about my team, Agent Ward" smiled Agent Coulson. "And the security cameras around the Bus always help too."

"I still don't know what the two of you are talking about" said Leo, now looking even more confused.

"How hard did Simmons hit you over the head with the frying pan Fitz?" asked Agent Coulson.

"You know about that?" asked Leo. "She didn't mean it. I'm fine. Please don't punish her!"

"Like I said the security cameras around the Bus always help keep me up to date on things. And I don't plan on punishing Simmons. I'm glad you're alright, Fitz" said Agent Coulson with a smile, before then gesturing towards the giant bandage across his forehead. "Nice bandage by the way."

"Jemma insisted that I wear it" grumbled Leo.

"Are we now to stop what we've started with the girls, Sir?" asked Grant nervously, fearing the answer. He was finally able to call Skye his girlfriend and he didn't want to have to stop anytime soon. He didn't want to come close to losing her again.

"Ah! That's what he meant before about telling him!" said Leo, as it finally clicked.

"Romantic relationships are against protocol between team members that work so closely together like the four of you do. However, I trust the two of you along with Skye and Simmons to make sure no problems ever arise that will interfere with your working relationships or when it comes to you all continuing to work together as a team. I trust you all to remain professional when working together in the field and out on missions where you will first and foremost be teammates and couples last. You will only be couples when on this Bus and off the clock. On missions your personal relationships and attachments are to be put aside with only your professional relationships remaining. Do I make myself clear?" said Agent Coulson.

"Loud and clear, Sir" nodded Grant.

"Not a problem, Sir" replied Leo.

"Good. Please make sure Skye and Simmons understand as well" said Agent Coulson.

"Why didn't you just call the girls into your office too, Sir?" asked Grant.

"Because I trust the two of you to tell them. That and there's something else I wanted to tell you both" replied Agent Coulson.

"What would that be, Sir?" asked Grant curiously.

"I view Skye and Jemma as like my daughters. I want to keep them safe and hope that I always can. That doesn't just apply to keeping them safe from danger and out of harm's way, but also from ever getting their hearts broken. I've seen how badly Jemma was affected when she thought it was Skye and Leo that were together. And yes I've known that mess of a situation has been going on for a few days now. I stayed out of it because it wasn't my place to interfere in your personal lives unless I really needed too. Luckily you've all managed to successfully sort it out now to which I'm glad. However, if you ever don't treat Skye and Jemma with the respect that they both deserve and treat them right, hurting them in the process, then you will both have me to deal with afterwards. And that's something neither of you ever want to be faced with. See to it that you never hurt them because you'll also have to deal with Agent May who I know also won't take too kindly to the girls being hurt in any way, shape or form" said Agent Coulson.

"You have my word that I will never hurt Skye. I love her and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt her" said Grant sincerely.

"You also have my word that I will never hurt Jemma. I've loved her for a long time now and I always will" said Leo, also sincerely.

"Good. I'll be watching how you both treat them very carefully along with Agent May so you've both been warned" said Agent Coulson with a sly smile. "Now, just so you both know we'll be remaining in New York for another two days since we don't have any current missions needing our attention. I suggest the two of you take Skye and Jemma out on a date or two while you still can as you never know when you'll get the chance to again" smiled Agent Coulson.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you!" smiled Grant, as he'd wanted to take Skye out on a date for awhile now.

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it!" smiled Leo, as he too really wanted to take Jemma out on a date.

"I hope you all have fun. Now go and plan your dates with your girls. I trust you both to keep them safe at all times while they are off this plane. You're responsible to keep Skye safe at all times Agent Ward. And you're responsible to keep Jemma safe at all times Agent Fitz" said Agent Coulson. "You're both dismissed."

Grant and Leo both thanked him again before they stood up and left together to return to Skye and Jemma in the lounge area so they could plan out their dates.

Once they'd left his office Agent Coulson simply relaxed back in his chair with a smile across his face. _Ah, young love! _was his final thought of the day.


	7. Date Night

**I believe this chapter is rather fluffy but come on who doesn't love fluffy moments that make you wanna go 'Ahhh!' :D So, enjoy everyone and here's hoping you still want me to continue! :) And if anyone wondered then yes I did change the cover photo to a group one of SkyeWard and FitzSimmons ^.^ I think it fits better with the title now XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Date Night**

_A few hours later in Skye's bunk..._

"So do you have any idea where Ward is taking you tonight?" Jemma asked Skye, as she sat on Skye's bed in her bunk.

"Nope. He refused to tell me no matter how much I batted my eyelashes at him" replied Skye, as she applied some lip gloss to her lips. "Did Fitz tell you where he's taking you tonight?"

"He said it was a surprise so he refused to tell me" answered Jemma, as she watched Skye apply her lip gloss. "Don't you have any lipstick?"

"Yeah, but I don't really use it much. I'm not the type of girl that's really into a lot of heavy makeup. I prefer the more natural look. But I love lip gloss. And Ward is certainly going to love this particular gloss!" smiled Skye.

"What makes it so special?" asked Jemma curiously.

"It makes my lips sparkle so he's bound to notice to which he'll hopefully want to kiss me the moment he does. The gloss itself tastes of strawberries and Ward just so happens to love strawberries as he told me once and I remembered. So when he does kiss me he'll taste strawberries and it'll no doubt get him wanting to kiss me all night long!" beamed Skye with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"That's awfully devious of you Skye!" giggled Jemma. "But knowing Ward he'd probably be happy to kiss you anyway. I can see he's really happy to finally be with you."

"Just like I can see that Fitz is happy to finally be with you" smiled Skye, as she sat down on her bed next to Jemma. "I still can't believe you and Ward thought that me and Fitz were dating!"

"Can you really blame us?! You were spending so much time together in your bunks and you kept on going to the cinema together!" said Jemma. "Then after we witnessed that hug and what appeared to be a kiss on top of the 'I love you' that you both said it just appeared even more that you two were together and keeping it from us both."

"You know me and Fitz telling each other that we loved each other was completely innocent now though. I do love Fitz but only as a brother to which he only loves me back like a sister. I just wish that you and Ward had asked us what was going on from the start. I really hate that you got so hurt from it Jemma. I was never entirely sure how much Ward was into me until I kissed him but I've always known how much you liked Fitz and vice versa. I would never have done anything to jeopardize our friendship and that includes ever dating Fitz" said Skye reassuringly.

"I know you wouldn't have Skye. I knew it back then and I still know it now. But jealousy can cloud a person's judgement and it surely did with mine to which I'm also sorry for" sighed Jemma.

"I hear ya sister! Because me and Fitz actually thought for a brief moment ourselves that you and Ward were kinda developing a thing for each other too!" said Skye.

"Oh my god really?!" exclaimed Jemma. "I swear I've never been into Ward in a romantic way! I mean sure he's easy on the eye and all but I've never actually been attracted to him. I've always preferred my men charming and with an obsession for monkey's!"

"That's definitely Fitz then!" giggled Skye. "Ya know Jemma I wouldn't actually put it past Fitz to take you to the Zoo for a date."

"If he takes me to the bloody Zoo on our first ever date I will do more than hit him over the head with a bloody frying pan when we got back to the Bus later!" said Jemma, laughing as she did so.

"Man do I really hope Fitz isn't planning on taking you to the Zoo now!" giggled Skye. "Or that bump on his head is going to have a twin soon!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, over in Ward's bunk..._

"So where are you taking Skye tonight?" asked Leo curiously, as he sat on the end of Grant's bed in his bunk.

"I'm taking her to an Italian restaurant called Scalini Fedeli" answered Grant, as he was rummaging in his wardrobe for a shirt to wear.

"I've heard of that place before. They speak mostly Italian in there. You do know that Skye doesn't speak a word of Italian right?" said Leo, as he glanced over at Grant.

"Luckily for Skye she has a boyfriend that just so happens to be fluent in Italian" smirked Grant. "Why are you in my bunk again when I'm trying to get ready?"

"I told you I came to make sure you were going to treat Skye how she deserves to be treated on your date. She's wanted to be with you for awhile and I just wanted to make sure you know that and truly appreciate her" replied Leo.

"As Skye's boyfriend I think I'm meant to be the overprotective one here, Fitz" said Grant with a smile. "But I appreciate the concern you have for Skye. I know she's like a sister to you, even if I did for awhile think she was more than that. But I was wrong, right?"

"Yes, Ward, you were wrong. Me and Skye have never been into each other romantically. I've always wanted Jemma and Skye was always giving me advice on how to tell Jemma that, but I was just too nervous to admit my true feelings until recently" sighed Leo. "Skye is definitely like a sister to me. So if you hurt her I will attempt to hurt you back on her behalf."

Grant merely chuckled at Leo, shaking his head as he did so. "I'm not going to hurt Skye. And you better not hurt Jemma either. She's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt just as much as you don't want me to hurt Skye. Speaking of Jemma where are you taking her on your date tonight?"

"I'm taking her to a restaurant called Le Bernardin" said Leo, smiling. "I know she'll love it."

"That's a French restaurant where they speak in French, just like my Italian restaurant keep their speaking to Italian if they can. Do you even speak any French?" asked Grant.

"Me and Jemma both speak French. We have for years. So I won't have to translate for Jemma on our date unlike you will for you and Skye" chuckled Leo.

"I don't mind translating. I'm taking Skye to Scalini Fedeli as I think she'll really like it, not because I'm going to try and teach her how to speak Italian" said Grant, as he walked over to his bunk door and slid it open. "Now, out you go! I want to get changed and unless your name is Skye you aren't seeing me without my clothes on."

"No offense Ward but I've no desire to ever see you without clothes because you're not my type" snorted Leo, ignoring the scowl Grant flashed his way. "Can I ask you a question before I leave though?"

"If you hurry or we'll be late for our dates" said Grant.

"Have you and Skye...you know...consummated your relationship yet?" asked Leo tentatively.

"Firstly me and Skye aren't married so what you just said doesn't make any sense. And secondly did you seriously just ask me if I've had sex Skye with yet?" asked Grant, brows furrowed.

"I did, yes. And I realise it's personal. I'm just looking out for her like a best friend and a brother would. And I swear to god Ward if you ever got her pregnant..." said Leo, as threateningly as he could.

"You really know how to start awkward conversations Fitz I'll give you that!" sighed Grant. "But if you must know then yes me and Skye have already had sex. We were very careful as we had protection and everything. Is that what you wanted to hear? Here's hoping you and Jemma were careful too. Now, get out of my bunk!"

"What makes you think me and Jemma have had..." Leo trailed off, as he saw Grant's _'you can't fool me' _look. "Okay, we have too, and yes we were also careful. And okay, okay, I'll leave now. But I mean it Ward don't you dare hurt Skye!"

"And don't you dare hurt Jemma either. I may not be as close to Jemma as you are to Skye but I do care about her as she's my friend too. Now go and get ready for your own date!" sighed Grant, as he slid his bunk door shut and resumed getting ready for his date with Skye. _That conversation had to end awkwardly didn't it? Thank you, Fitz...I just hope Coulson never asks me the same damn questions next. _

* * *

A little over 30 minutes later both couples were off on their separate dates. They'd decided to go to different restaurants instead of having a double date, that way they could both get the romantic alone time the four of them so desperately wanted. But they did, however, plan to meet up before the night was finally over and spend the last hour or so together on a little mini date, to which that had been planned out by the girls. Neither Grant nor Leo knew where they would be meeting up later, as both Skye and Jemma had decided that they wanted to surprise them with what they'd planned. Leo had been quite intrigued. But Grant had figured it was probably because either he or Fitz, maybe even both, probably wouldn't be quite into whatever 'girly' thing the girls had planned for the final hour of the night. They were soon heading off the Bus and driving away into the night. Leo and Jemma had taken Leo's car while Agent May had given Grant and Skye permission to take her SUV, warning them both before they left that if they even so much as thought about getting up to anything they shouldn't in her backseat that she would most definitely find out about it, as she could find out absolutely anything.

* * *

The moment Grant had laid eyes on Skye he had felt like his breath had completely left his body. She'd walked out of her bunk wearing her little pink dress that he had always loved. It was the little pink dress that she had worn on her first solo mission for the team many months ago when she'd gone up against Ian Quinn for the first time. It was a little pink dress he'd loved from the start, though he'd never told her, and still loved to this day. She was absolutely gorgeous in it. She'd even managed to find pink lip gloss to match, which he hadn't failed to notice made her lips sparkle whenever the light caught them. The moment her lips sparkled he'd dipped his head and claimed them with his own, being instantly surprised at the taste of strawberries. Skye had more than happily kissed him back as she'd giggled at his remark of "Mmmm strawberries" to which he'd then known instantly she'd chosen strawberry flavoured lip gloss on purpose to tempt him into kissing her all night, not that he'd needed the extra temptation. But his Skye had always been a devious little minx like that. His devious little minx that he couldn't help but love.

It didn't take them very long to arrive at Scalini Fedeli. They were escorted to their table by a waiter as soon as Grant had said his name due to him having booked a reservation in advance. As they were escorted to their table Grant didn't fail to notice that a few of the other waiters flashed Skye appreciative looks and ogled her from afar, as well as some of the other male dinner guests. He knew they were admiring how beautiful she looked in her little pink dress, which when he thought about it probably stood out more than anything in a fancy restaurant like Scalini Fedeli, but Skye didn't seem to notice let alone care.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight in that dress?" Grant smiled at Skye once they were finally seated at their table.

"I knew you always loved this dress. I remember you checking me out the first time I ever wore it for that mission" smiled Skye teasingly. "I figured I'd tease you by wearing it again."

"You've always been a tease, Skye. But now your my little tease" grinned Grant.

"I sure am" smiled Skye. "And I'm sure all the waiters are very jealous of you right now, Agent Ward."

"You noticed them all staring at you huh?"

"How could I not? They weren't exactly being discreet about it."

"Don't tell me you don't like the attention? I know you're an attention seeker at times."

"Depends what type of attention I'm seeking. But no not really, as I'd prefer it if you were the only guy that flashed me a look that screams out how much you want to throw me over a dining table and have your wicked way with me!"

Grant quirked an brow at that last statement, as he instantly pictured doing just that to Skye in his mind. _Dammit, Skye... _"Good to know. That would definitely be...uh...fun."

"Why Agent Ward I do believe I saw you blush for a brief moment!" said Skye in her teasing, seductive tone.

"Be quiet, Rookie, or I might just throw you over the table in the lounge when we get back to the Bus later..." smirked Grant.

"Careful now. I wouldn't want the robot to blow a fuse due to his circuits overheating at such naughty thoughts!" giggled Skye.

"I find it highly amusing how much you manage to frustrate me, make me smile, make me laugh, turn me on and frustrate me some more all at the same time!" sighed Grant, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well that's easy" smiled Skye. "You're madly in love with me that's how."

"You're right, as there's no denying that" smiled Grant, as he leaned across the table and kissed Skye lightly on the lips.

"Aww the Tin Man has a heart after all!" beamed Skye, as she kissed him again. "I love you too."

They were about to kiss for a third time when a waiter interrupted them to take their order, speaking fluent Italian as he did so. Grant didn't fail to notice how Skye immediately scrunched up her face as she tried to figure out what he'd said, before she then turned to look at him with a blank expression upon her face. He'd merely chuckled before asking her what she'd like, soon ordering for her as well as himself in fluent Italian, as the waiter had then nodded and left.

"You speak Italian?!" said Skye, impressed. "That is super hot! Like really, really hot! You need to start whispering anything sexy you can think of in my ear in Italian later tonight when we're alone."

"I could whisper anything to you in Italian in a seductive voice and you wouldn't have a clue if I was telling you how beautiful you are to me or if I was asking you to pass me a pencil!" chuckled Grant.

"I don't care! If it sounds sexy I would let you do absolutely anything to me!" winked Skye.

"If I'd known speaking to you in Italian turns you on I'd have spoken to you in it before now" grinned Grant.

"It's only a turn on because it's coming from you" smiled Skye. "You just have a really sexy voice. In fact you have a sexy everything!"

"I've gotta tell you Skye you really make me smile with some of the things you come out with" chuckled Grant, smiling as he did so. "You're so adorable to me."

"Likewise baby. I gotta admit I love seeing the more fun, caring and loving side of Agent Grant Ward, most commonly known as robot" teased Skye.

Grant merely chuckled as he leaned across to kiss Skye once more. He'd always be a robot to her, but he didn't mind. Just like to him she'd always be his rookie. He was more than happy for them to now be the robot and rookie that were madly in love with each other and finally together, as this was how it was truly meant to be.

* * *

The moment Leo had set eyes upon Jemma as she'd come out of her bunk he'd been completely and utterly mesmerized. She was wearing a long flowing, strapless black dress, to which he had no idea how she was holding up her 'assets' without straps. But he hadn't thought about it for too long, as he'd allowed his eyes to drift down the full length of her body, becoming utterly mesmerized in the process. She'd always been stunningly beautiful to him, but in that dress she was even more so if that was at all even possible. He'd failed to resist the temptation of leaning down towards her and instantly capturing her smiling lips with his own.

It had taken them a little over 10 minutes to get to Le Bernardin. Leo had smiled proudly upon seeing Jemma's face immediately light up as they'd stepped into the restaurant, as she'd instantly loved it. Just like he was she was fluent in French and had always loved everything to do with the French culture, especially the language be it hearing it or speaking it herself, so he'd known that this particular restaurant would be one that she'd absolutely love.

"This restaurant is just perfect, Leo" smiled Jemma, as they were soon seated at the table Leo had reserved prior to arriving. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, Jems" smiled Leo. "You deserve the best. You always have."

"You're so sweet to me. Whatever did I do to deserve such a sweet guy like you?" beamed Jemma.

"I think I should be asking you what I did to deserve a woman like you. You've always been utterly perfect to me. If I'm honest I never thought I'd be lucky enough to one day be able to call you my girlfriend" said Leo contently.

"Oh, Leo. What are you like you silly goose! I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I'm so happy we're finally together as it's about time."

"I have to agree with you, Jems. Thinking back to when we first met it was definitely love at first sight for me."

"I think it was for me too."

"Yet we've danced around each other for years! What took us so long to make everything official between us?"

"We're both shy. We both get nervous quite easily. We're not the type of people that make the first move so easily either. But we got there in the end."

"Thanks to a frying pan."

"You're never going to forget that are you?!" sighed Jemma.

"Would you forget if I ever hit you over the head with a frying pan?!" chuckled Leo.

"Probably not!" giggled Jemma. "But don't worry sweetie as I'll kiss your bump on your head better once we're alone again."

"I'll hold you to that Miss Simmons" winked Leo. "I'm just glad I finally got that bandage off."

"Oh I still think you should wear that once we're back on the Bus again. I only agreed to you taking it off because you'd have looked very out of place with a big white bandage wrapped around your head while dining in a fancy restaurant!" giggled Jemma at the thought.

"You know I don't need that bandage, Jems. It's not like it actually helps to heal the bump on my head" sighed Leo.

"It kinda makes you look cute though" smiled Jemma. "So just wear it because your girlfriend happens to find you very cute when you do!"

Before Leo could answer her a waiter came over to take their order, becoming very impressed that the both of them could speak fluent French. Once they'd ordered the food the waiter nodded at Leo and smiled at Jemma before taking his leave.

"What was that sweetie?" Jemma asked Leo, noting he was mumbling something under his breath but she couldn't quite make out what exactly.

"He was flirting with you" grumbled Leo jealously. "He was acting like I couldn't understand him when he knew fine well I can also speak fluent French."

"Are you jealous, Leo Fitz?" smirked Jemma, quite liking the fact that Leo was jealous over another man flirting with her.

"He was flirting quite shamelessly with my girlfriend so what do you think?!" huffed Leo.

"I think it's quite a turn on a jealous man" winked Jemma. "Here's hoping the waiter flirts with me some more just so I can see you fume with envy!"

"What the hell Jemma?!" exclaimed Leo, but chuckling as he did. "Since when is jealousy a turn on to you?"

"It's not really as I know firsthand what it is to feel jealous of someone" replied Jemma. "I'm just merely saying that seeing you become slightly flustered and irritated over another man flirting with me is kinda hot."

"If he flirts with you again I might be prone to trip him with my foot the next time he passes our table holding a tray of desserts" grinned Leo. "What would you make of that?"

"I would find that highly amusing as who wouldn't?" laughed Jemma. "But relax, sweetie. You know you're the only man for me."

"And you're the only woman for me" smiled Leo, as he leaned across the table and claimed his girlfriend's smiling lips with his own in a loving kiss. He couldn't help but think to himself how much he hoped that waiter was nearby and witnessing him kissing Jemma, as then he'd know for sure that she was all his and his alone. He loved Jemma unconditionally, and he didn't care who witnessed just how much.

* * *

A couple of hours later after enjoying quiet, romantic meals with each other both couples had indeed met up as they'd originally planned. And the place where they had met up was none other than Marquee.

"A nightclub?" said Grant, rolling his eyes as they stood outside.

"I should have known you of all people would have something against nightclubs" sighed Skye.

"They are loud and cramped. That's not quite my style. But don't worry as I can always pretend to enjoy it just to make you happy" said Grant, as he pulled Skye into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm not big on nightclubs myself, though I've never really been to one before, so therefore I don't even know what I'm talking about" commented Leo. "I'm open for trying new things though."

"I've never really been to one before either" said Jemma, as she turned to whisper into Leo's ear. "This was all Skye's idea. She has a hidden agenda to this plan. Think along the lines of bad girl shenanigans!"

"I heard all of that you know" said Grant, as he pulled away from kissing Skye to look at Jemma. "My hearing is a lot better than what you think it is. As a specialist I'm trained to hear pretty much everything around me."

"Let's go inside and order ourselves some drinks shall we Leo?!" said Jemma, as she grabbed Leo by his hand and pulled him inside Marquee, leaving Grant and Skye still standing outside.

"What bad girl shenanigans have you planned exactly?" asked Grant curiously, slipping his arms around Skye's waist and pulling her closer into his arms.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?" replied Skye with a twinkle in her eye.

"If your bad girl shenanigans have anything to do with attempting to get me that drunk I lose all of my common sense and indulge in forbidden sex in the back of Agent May's SUV with you then you're going to be sorely disappointed, Rookie."

"And why would that be?"

"Because it takes a lot to get me drunk."

"I don't need alcohol to get you to agree to some alone time in that backseat" grinned Skye, as she pulled Grant inside of Marquee by his hand. "Because you know you just can't naturally resist me..."

Grant couldn't help but curve his mouth into a smile as Skye headed on over to the bar to join Jemma and Leo. He was extremely tempted by Skye's eagerness to take Agent May up on her joking suggestion of them re-doing the famous love scene between Jack and Rose from the Titanic. But he also didn't want to die, and Agent May would definitely kill them... Sighing to himself he soon joined everyone at the bar, soon furrowing his brows at his girlfriend who was already ordering herself multiple and different flavoured shots. _I give her one hour and she'll be completely wasted..._

* * *

_Back on the Bus..._

A little over 2 hours later the four of them had finally made it back to the Bus in one piece. Grant and Leo had been the sensible ones out of the four of them and not engaged in as much drinking as Skye and Jemma had, due to them both being the designated drivers and needing to get them all home safely, or Agent Coulson would without a doubt make good on his threat on hurting them both if they didn't look after the girls on their dates.

"Dare I ask?" asked Agent Coulson from where he sat on the sofa in the lounge, Agent May seated beside him, as Grant and Leo came walking into the lounge, each with a rather tipsy looking girl wrapped around them.

"We went to a club and the girls had a little bit too much to drink..." said Grant, trailing off.

"A.C.!" squealed Skye suddenly, as she darted over towards Agent Coulson and plopped herself down next to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she did so. "Did ya miss me?!"

"You've only been gone a few hours, Skye" chuckled Agent Coulson, as he patted Skye lightly on her arm. "But yes I missed you. I take it you had fun on your date with Ward?"

"I did! We went to an Italian restaurant! Did you know he can speak Italian?! Because I didn't know robots could speak Italian but Ward so totally can! And oh my god it's soooo hot when he speaks Italian as I get tingles all over my body! He promised to speak to me in Italian back in his bunk, in exchange for some naughtiness, to which I'm going to hold him to that!" said Skye, completely failing to notice the mortified look upon Grant's face and the embarrassed one upon Agent Coulson's.

"I...ah...did know he can speak Italian, yes...but I...ah..." said Agent Coulson, trailing off, as he glanced to Agent May, flashing her a look that clearly said '_help me.' _

Agent May simply folded her arms across her chest and shook her head at him while smirking.

"Come on, Skye. Let's get you back to your bunk shall we?" said Grant, as he unwrapped Skye's arms from around Agent Coulson's neck.

"I'd rather go back to yours" smiled Skye seductively.

"Then let's get you back to my bunk then" said Grant, chuckling a little.

Giving Grant a quick kiss Skye soon turned her attention back to Agent Coulson who she once again flung her arms around. "I love youuuuu, A.C.!"

"I love you too, Skye" smiled Agent Coulson, as he patted her on her back, before glancing up to Grant. "How much did she have to drink exactly?"

"Honestly Sir I stopped counting after awhile" sighed Grant.

"Hey Agent May!" said Skye, as she let go of Agent Coulson and turned her attention towards Agent May. "You'll be super happy to know that we didn't do anything in the backseat of the SUV as the robot here refused to allow me to get him drunk so I couldn't tempt him to steam up the windows with some steamy sex-"

Skye never got the chance to finish her sentence as Grant quickly scooped her up into his arms, eliciting a squeal from her, as he then ran for his bunk with Skye in his arms as quickly as he possibly could.

"Well that was certainly interesting" remarked Agent Coulson with a chuckle. "At least Ward kept his promise and looked out for her on their date."

"You're talking about Ward. He'd never let anything bad happen to Skye while on his watch. And if he wants to live he'll keep away from my SUV when Skye is in a rebellious mood" said Agent May, as she soon directed her attention to the sofa opposite of her, nudging Agent Coulson as she did. "What do we do about those two?"

Looking over to where she pointed Agent Coulson smiled to himself as he was instantly met with the sight of a sleeping Fitz and Simmons cuddled up together on the sofa opposite them. He'd been that distracted with an extremely tipsy Skye that he hadn't even noticed the two of them lie down and go to sleep together. "I say we leave them there and let them sleep. Unless you want to carry Fitz back to his bunk while I carry Simmons?"

"Really, Philip?" said Agent May, rolling her eyes. "I'm not carrying Fitz back to his bunk. He'll probably cuddle me thinking I'm Simmons."

"Now that would be funny" smirked Agent Coulson at the thought.

Agent May merely rolled her eyes as she rose to her feet and headed towards her bunk. "Goodnight, Philip."

"Night Melinda" replied Agent Coulson, as he wandered off to get a blanket to throw over the sleeping FitzSimmons. He retired to his office soon after, smiling to himself that the three 'kids' as he liked to refer to Skye and FitzSimmons as were now finally back on the Bus safe and sound, along with Ward. Neither he nor Melinda would admit it aloud to their fellow teammates but they had both decided that they'd stay up until everyone was back safely on the Bus, just like two parents would waiting for their children to return home from their dates... and so that's just what they had done.


	8. Date Night 2

**I swear to god I had waaaay too much fun writing this chapter! So many different scenes and moments between all 6 team members and so many fun family moments! Ah it's just so much fun to write this fic! I seriously love writing this and this is by far my favourite chapter to write so far! Embrace any OOC moments, especially from May because come on they are fun to write as the different side to May! So, here's hoping everyone enjoys reading this fun (hopefully you think it is) little chapter as much as I really enjoyed writing it! :D :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Date Night 2**

The next morning Skye woke up with a pounding headache and not much recollection of the night before. She remembered going on her date with Grant and meeting up with Leo and Jemma afterwards at Marquee Nightclub, but she couldn't remember a thing that had happened after she'd entered the nightclub and starting knocking back shots. "Ughhh! My head! I feel like someone hit me over the head with Thor's hammer Mjolnir!"

"That's what you get for drinking god knows how many different type of shots like you did last night" said Grant from where he sat next to Skye on his bed, propped up against the headboard reading a book.

Skye jumped at the sound of his voice, as she hadn't realised when she'd woke up that anyone was sitting next to her let alone the fact that she wasn't in her own bunk. "Christ on a damn cracker, Ward! You scared the hell outta me just then!"

Grant just turned his head to glance down at her as he quirked a brow. "Christ on a damn cracker? You have a lot of random sayings, Skye. And how did you not know I was here? I carried you back to my bunk last night. Don't you remember?"

"My random sayings are adorable and you know it! Plus, it's one of Penny from The Big Bang Theory's most used sayings which you'd know if you watched it!" said Skye, sticking her tongue out at him. "And no I don't remember. I don't even remember coming back to the Bus! Dare I ask if I did anything embarrassing?"

"Oh you did many an embarrassing thing last night" said Grant, as he turned a page in his book and carried on reading.

"I was afraid you'd say that" said Skye, as she glanced over at him. "What exactly were all those many embarrassing things then?"

"Once you were drunk you and Simmons started constantly dancing with each other in the nightclub, to which me and Fitz had to eventually pull you off the dance floor when you kept on falling over each other and banging into people. Once we'd all finally left the nightclub you then proceeded to dance up and down the street and swing around every lamp post you came across while singing _'I'm Singin' In The Rain' _at the top of your lungs, despite the fact it wasn't even raining at the time. When we walked past a candy shop you tried your best to sweet talk me into using my covert specialist skills into breaking in and stealing you some candy, all the while telling me that if we got caught Coulson would protect us and S.H.I.E.L.D. would cover it up. You pouted the rest of the way home when you didn't get your candy. Then when we finally got back to the Bus you wrapped yourself around Coulson, told him I'm hot when I speak Italian and that I was going to talk to you back in my bunk in Italian for some naughtiness in return, which made poor Coulson extremely uncomfortable, and then you ended that by telling him you loved him. He humoured you and told you he loved you too. Then you nearly got us both killed as you attempted to tell May that so far I've been good in resisting your advances in trying to do the famous love scene from Titanic in the back of her SUV. But I'd dragged you off before you could finish telling her, therefore preventing our death, and brought you back to my bunk" explained Grant, casually flicking another page of his book.

"Please tell me your joking in regards to most of that?!" exclaimed Skye, noting Grant just remained silent and continued to read his book. "Oh my god are you serious?! Some of those things had to be lies!"

"Trust me when I say everything I said really happened. If you don't believe me just ask FitzSimmons, Coulson and May" said Grant, as he glanced at her and smirked.

"Ugh! I'm afraid too, especially Coulson and May!" grimaced Skye. "What happened after we got to your bunk? I didn't do anything else embarrassing in here did I?"

"You mean you don't remember any of that either?" smiled Grant, as he leaned over her and placed his book on the little bedside table next to his bed, before leaning over Skye with a grin upon his face. "I did as you commanded of me and whispered sweet nothings into your ear in Italian. It drove you so wild you stripped us both of our clothes in mere seconds and completely ravished me!"

"Really?! Seriously?! Gah!" exclaimed Skye, as she scrunched up her nose while trying her best to remember. "I don't remember that either! But I wish I did!"

"I'm offended that you can't remember how much I rocked your world last night" grinned Grant a little mischievously.

"Are you sure you were as good as you like to think you were?" smirked Skye, noting his mischievous grin.

"Would you like a repeat performance?" winked Grant.

"Did we really have sex last night?! Because seriously I can't freaking remember!" sighed Skye frustratedly.

Grant just chuckled as he shook his head at her. "No, we didn't. By the time I got you back to my bunk you were already half asleep. I laid you down on my bed and by the time I'd finished taking off your shoes you were fast asleep and snoring. I just climbed into the bed next to you, threw the covers over us both, tugged you into my arms and then followed you into the land of dreams."

"Dammit Ward! You really had me thinking I'd forgotten some amazing sex we had last night!" scowled Skye, as she whacked Grant on his arm, who once again just chuckled at her. "Followed me into the land of dreams? And you say I'm the random one."

"I was being cute so sue me" smiled Grant. "Why are you calling me Ward again? I've been getting used to hearing my first name from you since we officially got together."

"Force of habit" shrugged Skye. "Most of the time you'll be Ward to me. During intimate moments you'll be Grant. And then when I feel like annoying you that's when you'll be robot as usual."

Grant just sighed and rolled his eyes. "So, Rookie, how about I whisper sweet nothings to you in Italian and see where it leads us?"

"What you really mean is your going to ask me if I can pass you a pencil in Italian just like you mentioned you could back at that restaurant and as long as it sounds sexy I won't have a clue what your really saying to me, right?" smirked Skye.

"Pretty much" grinned Grant.

Skye merely shook her head at him as she then leaned forwards and claimed his lips to hers passionately.

* * *

Over in the lounge Leo stretched out as far as he possibly could before he realised that someone was lying right next to him. Looking at his sleeping companion a little sleepily he was happy to find that it was none other than Jemma. Smiling at her he soon tilted his head back to get a better look at how adorable she looked when she slept, only to promptly slide sideways off of the sofa and onto the floor. "YEEEAAA! OOF!"

"Whawastha?" murmured Jemma, as she sat bolt upright on the sofa with only one eye open. As she glanced down at the floor she vaguely made out Leo lying flat on his back. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I'm not! I fell off the sofa!" said Leo, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why did we sleep on the sofa last night anyway?"

"How am I meant to know?! I don't even remember coming back to the Bus! If it hadn't of been for Ward I doubt any of us would have made it back last night!" exclaimed Jemma, as she leaned down to help Leo back up to the sofa, only to promptly slide off herself and land rather ungracefully on top of him. "Oh, sorry love!"

"Why are you sorry? You can land on me anytime you want, Jems!" winked Leo, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jemma's waist, bringing her flush against him, as he then leaned up and claimed her lips to his own passionately.

All Jemma could do was moan deeply into the kiss as she kissed Leo back just as passionately. It was only when she heard a noise that sounded like a grunt that she pulled back from kissing him with a frown upon her face. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Leo, confused.

"I could have sworn I heard someone grunt" said Jemma, brows furrowing.

"I never heard anything" said Leo, as he leaned up and kissed her again.

It was during their second kiss that they both then heard someone cough loudly, making them both pull back and glance over towards the other sofa.

"Good Morning, Fitz" nodded Agent Coulson with a smile upon his face, as he looked up from reading his newspaper. He then turned to Jemma with a nod and a smile too. "Good Morning, Simmons."

Across from him Agent May was sitting with her feet propped up as she hid her face behind her coffee cup and tried her best to stifle what Jemma and Leo could only guess were her attempts at not giggling, but failing at doing so miserably.

"Agent Coulson! Agent May!" said Jemma, as she scrambled off of Leo as quickly as she could and jumped to her feet. "I didn't see you both there!"

Leo quickly followed Jemma and jumped to his feet as well, looking around awkwardly. "Well this isn't awkward at all..."

"I trust you both slept well?" asked Agent Coulson, still smiling.

"Yes, thank you Sir" nodded Jemma in response.

"Why did we sleep on the sofa?" asked Leo.

"It's where you both fell asleep so we decided to leave you there" answered Agent Coulson.

"Ah, that does make sense!" said Leo. "I think me and Jemma should be getting back to my bunk now. I mean our bunks! Our separate bunks!"

"At this moment Leo any bunk will suffice!" said Jemma, as she quickly ushered Leo out of the room and out of sight.

Agent Coulson simply smiled after them before then turning his attention to Agent May, who was still hiding behind her coffee cup. "You're giggling, Melinda."

"Did you see the look on Fitz's face when he fell off the sofa?! And then the look on Simmons' face when she woke up startled before she fell off the sofa too and right on top of Fitz?! And then not to mention how they just started kissing each other in front of us not knowing we were here the whole time?! Oh the looks on their faces when you coughed and alerted them to our presence was just priceless!" exclaimed Agent May, as she finally emerged from behind her coffee cup, practically giggling like a hyena and letting out a few snorts in between.

"Are you alright, Melinda?! You're...ahh...giggling and snorting!" said Agent Coulson incredulously, as this was a sight no one ever witnessed coming from Melinda May.

"I'm fine" replied Melinda, as she regained her composure, downed the rest of her coffee and rose to her feet. "Tell anyone what you just witnessed and I will kick you off this plane as we're next flying over the Atlantic."

"Sure thing Agent Giggles!" smirked Agent Coulson, as he went back to reading his newspaper, only to have it subsequently squished by a cushion flying at him.

"Call me Agent Giggles again and I'll pull a Simmons and the frying pan on you!" said Agent May, as she disappeared to her bunk.

"Whatever you say Agent Giggles!" snorted Agent Coulson, straightening out his now flattened newspaper.

"I HEARD THAT COULSON!" yelled Agent May from around the corner.

_She's got ears like a bat! _thought Agent Coulson with a shake of his head, this time remaining quiet in case she came running back into the room and dived on him.

* * *

Later on in the day Skye found herself alone in the kitchenette with Agent Coulson as he made himself a sandwich. Biting down on her bottom lip she then quietly sat down in one of the nearby chairs. "Hey, A.C. Whatcha doing?"

"Hello, Skye" said Agent Coulson, as he glanced up at her with a smile, before resuming making his sandwich. "I'm making myself a turkey sandwich. Do you want one?"

"Nah I'm alright. But thanks for the offer." Biting down on her bottom lip once more she soon took a deep breath before she spoke again. "So, I uh, wanted to like apologise for last night when I wrapped myself around you, telling you things about myself and Ward that made you uncomfortable and for my declaration of love towards you which you know is, like, more so of a daughter loving her father type of way and not a romantic way at all."

Agent Coulson stopped making his sandwich to glance up at her with furrowed brows.

"I did do all of that stuff last night, right? Because Ward told me that I did. And I swear to god if he was lying to me and I've just seriously embarrassed myself in front of you then I'm going to bloody well kill him!" said Skye.

"Oh no, you did do all of that" chuckled Agent Coulson. "But it's fine, Skye. You were pretty drunk last night. You wrapping yourself around me was merely a harmless hug and I know what you meant when you told me you loved me. I love you like a father loves a daughter so don't worry about it. As for the things you mentioned about you and Agent Ward, well, next time you may keep things like that to yourself to save us both any future embarrassment."

"Gotcha, A.C.!" said Skye, as she saluted him a little awkwardly. "Now that that's all out of the way I wanted to ask you a favour!"

"I'm listening" said Agent Coulson, as he resumed making his turkey sandwich.

"I was wondering if you would give me and Fitz permission to leave the Bus for a few hours later tonight to go to the cinema to see a movie?" asked Skye hopefully. "Only this time we want to take Ward and Simmons with us too. Kinda like date night number two if you want, only this time planned by me and Fitz."

"Basically what you're saying is you want me to give you and Fitz permission to bore the socks off of Ward during whatever you make him watch that he won't be interested in and as for Simmons bore her to sleep for the exact same reason?" chuckled Agent Coulson.

"That's exactly what I'm asking!" beamed Skye.

"Then you've got my permission" smiled Agent Coulson. "Have fun tonight as it'll be the last night you can before we'll be leaving so make sure to be back before midnight. Wheels will be up no later than then and Agent May will definitely take off without you."

"If she takes off without us then that leaves me and Ward all alone in her SUV where we'll be forced to take refuge in the back seat and engage in some steamy-"

"SKYE!" yelled Agent Coulson, cutting her off from finishing and making her snap out of her dreamy looking trance.

"Huh?! What?! Oh, right! Keep private Ward business things private! Got it!" said Skye, as she jumped to her feet and bolted out of the kitchenette as red as a beetroot.

"It's exhausting being a father sometimes..." sighed Agent Coulson, as he once again resumed making his sandwich, hoping to successfully finish it this time.

* * *

Later that night Grant and Jemma found themselves both being dragged off to the cinema by Skye and Leo, soon arriving at a big multiplex in the middle of town.

"Sooo many movies, sooo little time!" said Skye, as she ran into the lobby of the multiplex, dragging Grant after her by his hand, as she then came to a halt in front of all of the movie posters that were currently showing.

"We don't have to be back before midnight right?" said Leo, as he came running in after Skye, dragging Jemma by her hand behind him, before coming to a halt right next to Skye. "I'll bet we could squeeze in two movies! Pick one each and all that!"

"That's a great idea, Fitzy!" squealed Skye, as she high fived Leo. "I'm totally calling the sequel to the first Hunger Games film being Catching Fire!"

"I am so dying to see the second Hobbit film again!" said Leo. "And I really want Jemma to see it because it's awesome!"

"God help my sanity..." muttered Grant under his breath.

"What was that baby?" asked Skye, as she spun around on her heels to face him.

"Nothing, sweetheart, nothing at all" Grant smiled down at her, a little forced.

"That's what I thought" smiled Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm definitely game for The Hunger Games!" clapped Jemma excitedly. "As for The Hobbit I'll give it a whirl."

"Woo!" smiled Leo, as he kissed Jemma and then tugged her over towards the ticket counter.

"We need to get a row of four seats so we can all sit together!" said Skye, as she ran after them, tugging Grant along with her.

A few minutes later the four of them had their tickets for Catching Fire as they sat in Cinema Screen 7, while they waited for it to start playing. They were indeed sitting next to each other in a row of four seats with Skye and Leo both sat next to each other in the middle. Grant was sitting to the right next to Skye and Jemma was sitting to the left next to Leo.

"You remember the first Hunger Games don't you?" Skye asked Grant, as she munched on some popcorn.

"I remember you making me watch it in your bunk with you that night you came back from watching The Hobbit with Leo" answered Grant, stealing some of Skye's popcorn from her popcorn bucket, because after all he'd paid for it so it was only fair he was allowed some too.

"Good! Because this will follow on. And I'll be giving it my undivided attention so don't get any ideas of making out with me during it, okay?" said Skye, as she glanced at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It'll be during The Hobbit I want to make out with you, as that's the one that's going to bore me the most!" chuckled Grant. "And you've no excuse to say no then because you've already seen it."

Skye just smiled at him as she then turned to glance over at Leo and Jemma next to her, only to find them already making out with each other. Tapping Grant on his shoulder she then pointed out what they were doing to him while mouthing "Aww!" at him.

"I have to admit Fitz has the right idea there..." said Grant, as he tilted Skye's face towards his and leaned down and kissed her, as they too proceeded to make out until the movie started.

* * *

Over 2 hours later when the movie had finished they were all lulling about in the lobby with their tickets for The Hobbit 2 as they waited until it was time to go in.

"Will you buy me some more popcorn?" Skye asked Grant.

"What's in it for me?" asked Grant.

"What do you want?" smiled Skye.

"A kiss" grinned Grant.

"Popcorn first and then you get your kiss" teased Skye.

Grant just sighed as he walked over towards the popcorn counter to buy Skye her popcorn.

"You have Ward completely whipped!" commented Leo.

"Oh I know I do!" giggled Skye.

"You know I wouldn't mind some popcorn too, Leo" said Jemma, as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Coming right up, Jems!" smiled Leo, kissing her quickly before he ran off to join Grant in the queue for popcorn.

"Seems like Ward isn't the only one who is so totally whipped!" giggled Skye.

"Ah what it is to yield such power over our men!" giggled Jemma.

"Amen to that sister!" smiled Skye, high fiving Jemma.

Grant and Leo both returned a few minutes later with their popcorn for their girls, to which Grant held Skye's high up above his head before she gave him his kiss like she had promised she would.

A few minutes later they were once again seated and waiting for their second movie to start, this time in Cinema Screen 5.

"If I get bored am I allowed to go to sleep?" asked Grant aloud to all three of them.

"This film is too awesome to fall asleep through, Ward!" said Leo, throwing a piece of Jemma's popcorn into the air and catching it effortlessly in his mouth, earning a clap from Jemma afterwards.

"No! You can't fall asleep!" scolded Skye. "It's not THAT boring. You'll love it!"

"Somehow I beg to differ" sighed Grant. "There's a reason I've never read the books you know."

"Oh stop being a grouchy pants!" sighed Skye exasperatedly.

Grant just stuck his tongue out at her as he stole a handful of her popcorn, ignoring her "Hey!" and stuffed most of it in his mouth before she had the chance to steal it back.

Grant lasted about an hour into the movie before he started to fall asleep, soon crashing against Skye's shoulder. Skye of course naturally jerked her shoulder and he jerked bolt upright with a grunt and squinted at the screen in front of him, trying to remember which one of the many little people running around was Bilbo Baggins, but failing, as to him a Hobbit and a Dwarve had no difference as all were equally as tiny as the other.

After another 10 minutes of trying his best to pay attention he soon gave up all together and leaned over to Skye and whispered "I'm bored. Kiss me."

"Shhh! Now pay attention!" Skye whispered back, her fingers over her lips.

"But I don't want too. It's boring! Let's make out instead" whispered Grant, leaning ever closer to her.

"Nooo! Quit it! Be a good little robot and pay attention! You don't see Jemma looking bored!" whispered Skye, nodding her head in Jemma's direction.

"Jemma is practically the female version of Leo so of course she's into this movie!" whispered Grant, as he glanced at Jemma and saw her utterly enthralled with whatever the hell was currently happening on the screen, as he was no longer paying attention to it. "Come on, babe, let's make out like we were teenagers."

"Nope!" whispered Skye.

"Come onnnnn, Skyeeeee. Pretty pleaseeeeee?!" whispered Grant annoyingly in Skye's ear.

"Quit it, Ward! That tickles!" whispered Skye, as she jerked away from him practically breathing down her ear.

"I'm going to keep on harassing you until you give in and make out with me!" whispered Grant, as he turned towards her more in his chair, running his hand up her thigh in the process.

"Ward, I swear to god..." hissed Skye, as she bit down on her bottom lip due to the tingling sensation she felt in the pit of her stomach as Grant ran his hand up her thigh.

"You know you want to kiss me..." growled out Grant as seductively as he could against Skye's ear, his hand roaming up her thigh ever higher and soon disappearing under her mini skirt.

"Skye for the love of my poor innocent eyes please just kiss Ward so I'm not subjected to whatever his hand plans on doing under your mini skirt!" whispered Leo into Skye's ear rather frantically.

"Why are you even watching what Ward's hand is doing up my mini skirt instead of paying attention to the movie?!" whispered Skye, a small whimper escaping her, due to Grant now biting down on her neck and placing soft kisses in the wake of his little bites.

"Alright that's it! I'm switching seats with Jemma!" exclaimed Leo, as he whispered to Jemma what was happening and how he needed to switch seats with her as soon as possible.

"Oh for crying out loud!" whispered Skye as quietly as she could, as she pulled Grant's hand away from where it was still roaming, dug her fingernails into his hair and promptly yanked his head up and away from her neck to look at her. "You are impossible, Grant Ward!" And with that she leaned forward and brought her mouth crashing hard against his own.

All Leo could do was breathe a huge sigh of relief that Skye was now happily distracting Grant from doing what he'd originally been doing. Leo viewed Skye as a sister and the last thing he needed to witness was his sister getting felt up in a private way by her frisky boyfriend!

* * *

Once the movie had finally finished the four of them soon returned back to the Bus with Skye, Leo and Jemma buzzing with excitement over how awesome both movies had been, while Grant merely shook his head at the three of them getting so overly excited over two very different movies. Though he had to admit to himself he'd enjoyed Catching Fire a lot more than The Hobbit 2, with the best part of The Hobbit 2 being when Skye had agreed to finally make out with him for pretty much the rest of the movie.

As Skye skipped happily into the lounge she called out "A.C.! May! We're home! Why is the lounge in darkness?!" As she said that she flipped the light on via the switch on the wall, only to see what she could have sworn was Agent May push Agent Coulson off of her and on to the floor, as she then jumped to her feet and hurriedly started straightening out her hair.

"Welcome back" said Agent May simply with a nod towards Skye, as she then walked briskly off towards the cockpit, leaving Agent Coulson sprawled across the floor next to the sofa they'd been lying on.

"Why are you sprawled across the lounge floor, Sir?" asked Jemma curiously, as she walked into the room followed closely by Leo and Grant.

"I...uhh...fell off..." said Agent Coulson, trailing off as he stood to his feet and flattened down his crumpled shirt, before quickly doing up the three top buttons. "I hope you all had a good time at the cinema. I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight." And with that he hurried off to his office.

"What was up with him?" asked Leo, confused.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Skye that loudly she startled all three of them.

"What?!" asked Grant, as he walked over to her and stood beside her.

"I totally just caught Agent Coulson and Agent May making out on the sofa!" squealed Skye, as she then did what could only be described as a very giddy happy dance.

"No way!" said Leo and Jemma in unison.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" asked Grant.

"No I wasn't imagining things! May totally pushed him off her when I walked into the lounge and switched on the light! She then straightened her hair and left as quickly as she could! And as you saw A.C. buttoned his three top buttons before hurrying away nervously!" explained Skye. "Now I know why he was so happy to allow us to go on our dates as it got the four of us off the plane for a few hours! Mom and dad have totally been hooking up while we haven't been here!"

"I don't think I want to think about that..." said Jemma. "...I mean he's our boss and all."

"And old..." commented Leo. "...May too."

"You're never too old to forget how to have sex, Fitzy!" snorted Skye at the look on Leo's face as she said that.

"I'm with Fitz on this one. I don't want to envision Coulson and May doing...that" said Grant, as he waved his hand in emphasis.

"Sex, Ward, it's called sex" said Skye, smirking up at him.

"Yes, Skye, I know it's called sex" sighed Grant. "How about we indulge in some of our own, hmm? After all you did promise me we would if I watched the final 10 minutes of that damn Hobbit movie in silence!" And with that Grant picked Skye up and threw her over his shoulder, eliciting an excited squeal from her as he slapped her hard on her bottom, while then walking off to his bunk with her still over his shoulder.

"Okay then..." said Jemma, as she watched the two of them leave.

"You know what I say to all of this hooking up, Jems?" said Leo with a grin.

"What would that be, sweetie?" asked Jemma with a smile.

"If you can't beat them then you might as well join them!" winked Leo, as he took Jemma by her hand and pulled her off after him towards his bunk.


	9. Secretive BFF's!

**Finally an update to this little story of mine! Yay :D A random fluffy update I do believe too! :) Q for everyone ~ is there anything in particular you'd like to see the four friends get up to? As I don't mind in trying to make it happen at all if I can as ideas are welcome! :) Enjoy the chapter! XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secretive BFF's!**

"I swear that this is a really bad idea, Skye!" said Leo yet again, shaking his head, as he poured himself some cereal.

"No it's not! It's a great idea and you know it!" beamed Skye, as she continued eating her chocolate pudding cup across from him.

"I hate to break it to you Skye but your ideas are always light years away from being great!" sighed Leo, as he sat down on the stool next to Skye.

"Hey! Be nice or I'll dunk that bowl of Lucky Charms all over your head!" scowled Skye.

"I'm just merely pointing out that what you've got planned is not a good idea" sighed Leo. He knew it was pointless arguing with Skye once she got an idea stuck in her head, as then she'd see it through until the very end no matter how long it took her.

"Because what I've got planned is a great idea!" beamed Skye once more.

"What's a great idea?" came Grant's voice as he walked into the kitchenette and latched on to part of their conversation.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" said Skye, smiling at him.

"Mmmhmm" said Grant, brows furrowed at her, as he leaned down and kissed her smiling lips. "What are you up to, Rookie?"

"Something you wouldn't be interested in" answered Skye, leaning towards him and kissing him again.

"Unless you tell me you don't know that for sure" said Grant with a frown. "Tell me what you two are planning."

"I ink he wunts inclooded" said Leo with a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Was that even English?" asked Grant, staring at Leo.

"Nah! Trust me he doesn't! He just thinks he does!" said Skye, licking the chocolate off her spoon.

"He could elp!" said Leo, still munching on his Lucky Charms.

"Trust me he's not going to want to help. I know him better than anyone" said Skye, now licking around the rim of her pudding cup.

"Try asking eem!" said Leo, just as milk started dribbling down his chin. "Ack! Bloody elf!"

"Bloody elf?!" snorted Skye. "What the hell Fitzy?!"

"I meant bloody hell!" exclaimed Leo, as he finally swallowed his Lucky Charms and mopped at his chin.

"I find it remarkable that you managed to understand everything he said just then because I sure as hell didn't" said Grant, staring back and forth between the two of them with his arms folded across his chest.

"Spend as much time with Fitz as I do then you eventually start to be able to understand him when he talks with his mouth full" said Skye, as she tossed her now empty pudding cup into the bin.

"I'm sure I would" sighed Grant, frowning again, as he glanced from his girlfriend to his friend. He wanted to know what they were planning together, even if he wouldn't want to really be a part of it, he still wanted to know what it was regardless so he could spend a little bit of time with Skye. She'd once again started spending more and more time with Fitz. Truthfully he was starting to feel left out of things again. He was starting to feel jealous again, though he knew there was nothing to be jealous about, as Skye was his girlfriend while Fitz was more than happily dating Simmons.

"What's wrong with my robot?" asked Skye, noting his sigh and frown, as she jumped down from her stool and moved to stand in front of Grant, lifting her arms up and wrapping them around his neck.

"Nothing now you're in my arms" smiled Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him. Leaning down he claimed her lips with his own.

"Oh get a room you two!" came Jemma's voice from behind them as she walked into the kitchenette, instantly bounding over towards Leo and kissing him.

"I could say the same about you two as well!" said Skye, as she pulled away from Grant to glance over at Jemma and Leo who were now also making out with each other.

"I can't help it! He's just so cute!" smiled Jemma, as she sat on Leo's lap with her arms around his neck.

Leo just beamed up at her as he draped an arm around her waist to stop her from sliding off his lap, as he then went back to eating the rest of his Lucky Charms with his free hand.

"I could say the same thing about Grant!" smiled Skye, staring deeply into her boyfriend's eyes as she spoke. "As well as hot, sexy, smoking, damn fine..."

"The way you just described Ward it sounds like you want to cook him on a barbecue" said Agent May, as she walked into the kitchenette and towards the fridge, taking out one of her energy drinks.

"Well he is good enough to eat!" grinned Skye.

Grant merely let out a low growl of exasperation as he rested his head on Skye's shoulder.

"Too much information, Skye" said Agent May, shaking her head as she walked off.

"So what's everyone doing this morning?" asked Jemma once it was just the four of them again.

"Me and Skye were in the middle of making plans for the day" said Leo, smiling up at Jemma.

"Oh? Such as?" asked Jemma curiously.

"Now that's classified" chuckled Leo.

"Have you been taking lessons off of Agent Coulson by any chance? Because that's one of his favourite sayings" said Jemma with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever the two of you have been planning will have to wait for a few hours because Skye has training first" said Grant, as he started to tug Skye out of the kitchenette by her hand.

"On a Saturday?! I don't think so!" said Skye, flashing him a glare.

"Well that's a shame, because I was planning on giving you a very intense workout back in my bunk too..." winked Grant, as he left the kitchenette and headed towards his bunk.

"Ohhh private training!" said Skye, as she instantly ran out of the kitchenette and after her boyfriend. "Wait up! I'm coming!"

"Finally we're alone!" smiled Jemma, as she dipped her head towards Leo and crushed her mouth to his, not caring he was just about to eat some more of his Lucky Charms.

But Leo didn't care either. He allowed his spoon to slip from his hand and onto the kitchen floor as he then more than happily kissed his girlfriend back, his hand soon entangling within her hair as their kiss intensified.

* * *

A few hours later saw two very sneaky friends meet back up in the lounge to continue plotting and planning what they had been that morning before being disturbed.

"Where did you leave Jemma?" asked Skye.

"Down in the lab mixing chemicals" answered Leo. "Where did you leave Ward?"

"Exhausted and completely naked in his bed" grinned Skye. "He'll be snoozing for awhile yet."

"I didn't need that image, Skye!" grimaced Leo.

"You shouldn't have asked then!" giggled Skye.

"You could have just said he was asleep! I did not need to know about the naked part!"

"Tough! Because now you do. But forget that! Because we've more important things at hand!" clapped Skye excitedly. "Do you remember what you need to do?"

"Do I remember how to successfully die you mean?" sighed Leo.

"You aren't going to die, Leo!" said Skye. "But you should probably be careful regardless."

"Can't you take her instead of me?!" pleaded Leo. "She absolutely terrifies me sometimes!"

"Nope she's all yours! Just start the conversation off normally and then start slipping in sneaky questions okay? But whatever you do don't show any signs of fear whatsoever, because that will be the complete undoing of you!" said Skye, as she turned and headed out of the lounge.

"Why did I ever agree to this crazy plan of yours?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Because mom and dad deserve to be as happy as their kids are! They are just too dumb to realise that. Ever since that night we all came back from our dates nothing more has happened between them as I've been watching them and monitoring them closely. We're all happy so why can't our parents be happy too?" said Skye, smiling.

Leo just shook his head and smiled back at Skye. He thought it was cute how she always referred to Agent Coulson and Agent May as the team's parents, as in a way they were, especially to Skye as he knew she looked up to them and viewed them as the mom and dad she'd never had but always wanted. As he thought on it again that's why he'd planned on going along with this crazy plan of hers in the two of them doing their best to get Agent Coulson and Agent May to act on their feelings for each other and finally get together. Skye just wanted the whole team to be happy and with the one they truly wanted to be with. She was finally with Grant. Leo himself was finally with Jemma. It was time to pair up the final two members of the team and as Skye had said _'finally have three perfect ships on the Bus'. _

"I'm so going to regret this" said Leo over and over again, as he made his way over towards the cockpit, while Skye wandered off towards Coulson's office.

* * *

"Hey!" smiled Grant at Jemma, as he walked into the lab. "Have you seen Skye anywhere?"

"Hey back at you!" smiled Jemma, as she glanced up at Grant when he walked into the lab. "I haven't I'm afraid. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"I've looked all over and I can't find her anywhere" sighed Grant, as he leaned against the lab table. "Where's Fitz?"

"He went to go and do something about an hour ago" said Jemma, glancing at Grant as she then frowned. "But he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"He and Skye were planning something this morning but they wouldn't tell me what it was either" said Grant, furrowing his brows.

"When Skye is involved it's generally never anything good!" said Jemma. "Poor Leo will have been roped in against his will."

"Does it not bother you that they've started to spend a lot of time together again?" asked Grant curiously.

"Why should it? We know now that they are just simply friends, Ward" answered Jemma. "Is it bothering you?"

"I know they are just friends. I'm not worried in that sense or anything. I just sometimes feel left out when they go off and do their own thing, saying I won't be interested, or that it's not exactly my style. It makes me feel unwanted."

"You should tell Skye that. If she knew that's how you felt every so often then she might try and include you more. But don't feel unwanted or left out because truthfully Leo tells me the same things sometimes too. But unlike you I pester him for more answers until he gives me them."

"And what does he tell you?"

"He tells me their plans which normally always have something to do with things like Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and things like that. They are obsessed with those movies! I don't mind them, but I can get bored of them. So I just leave them be. I know that Leo's next plan is to try and get Skye interested in Doctor Who which I actually love so if he's successful I'll be joining in with watching it with them."

"I am into absolutely none of them. They bore me to sleep! Skye's already tried and failed a few times to get me to watch them with her privately and I literally fall asleep on her. At least now I understand her constantly telling me I wouldn't be interested in what they are doing together."

"You should still mention to Skye about how you feel left out as she'd want to know."

Before Grant could reply again he was soon distracted from the bickering from Skye and Leo suddenly coming from behind him, as they walked into the lab together.

"Why won't you tell me what she said to you?!" asked Skye.

"Because I just can't! Won't you respect that?!" sighed Leo.

"But you have to tell me what she said! It was part of our plan remember?!"

"The information is classified!"

"Don't you pull that classified crap on me Leopold Fitz!"

"I'm not telling you and that's final!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I fear for my bloody life if I do!"

"What the hell are you two bickering about?!" yelled Grant in order to get their attention.

"I sent Leo on a simple mission of extracting some information and he refuses to tell me what he's learned!" sighed Skye exasperatedly.

"Extract information?" said Grant, quirking a brow. "From who exactly?"

"The scariest person on this whole plane!" answered Leo. "My life was threatened if I revealed our conversation to anyone!"

"Are you talking about Agent May?" asked Jemma. "You've been in the cockpit this whole time?"

"Unfortunately yes" said Leo. "It's been one of the scariest hours of my whole life."

"Why did you send him to extract information on Agent May?" Grant asked Skye curiously.

"He was trying to find out how she really feels about Agent Coulson while I tackled him on how he really feels about Agent May. I managed to make poor A.C. that flustered with my constant array of questions that he eventually admitted defeat and told me everything I wanted to know!" beamed Skye. "I think I'd make a pretty good interrogator!"

"And that's what you wouldn't tell me this morning?" sighed Grant.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in helping" shrugged Skye.

"You're right as I wouldn't have been" said Grant, shaking his head. "Mainly because their private lives are their own personal business."

"As their favourite child I have a right to know what they are getting up to!" said Skye, sticking her tongue out him.

"You might be Agent Coulson's favourite but I don't think your Agent May's" chuckled Grant, as he tugged Skye into his arms.

"Who do you think is her favourite then?" Skye asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"None of us" answered Grant. "Each one of us annoys her in many different ways."

"Nah! She loves us all deep down!" smiled Skye.

"After the conversation I had with her in the cockpit it's safe to say I definitely annoyed her" said Leo. "My first clue was when she threatened to drag me down to the cargo ramp by my ear, open the hatch and toss me out when flying over the everglades where I could then be promptly eaten alive by a crocodile!"

"God do I love Agent May!" said Jemma, as she burst into laughter. "Her threats are utterly priceless!"

"Nice to know you'd miss me if I was dead, Jems..." pouted Leo.

"Oh relax sweetie! I'd miss you terribly!" said Jemma, as she kissed his pouting lips.

"So are you ever going to tell us what she told you, Fitzy?" asked Skye, still as curious as ever and determined to get answers one way or another.

"She threatened me with a lot worse than death by crocodile..." said Leo, glancing back and forth between the three of them. "...so that'd be a no."

"Spoilsport!" pouted Skye, as she sat down on Grant's lap who'd by now sat down in a chair in the corner. "I'm going to get my answers."

"I'm more scared of Agent May than I am of you, Skye" chuckled Leo, as he sat in the chair opposite of Grant, tugging Jemma down on to his lap.

As Skye tried her best to get Leo to tell her exactly what had went down in the cockpit Jemma and Grant simply remained quiet as their partners argued back and forth between each other, while they simply watched with amused looks on their faces.

* * *

"Did you get harassed this afternoon?" asked Melinda, as she stormed into Phil's office without warning and closed the door after her.

"Hello to you too, Melinda" said Phil, glancing up from his paperwork to look at her. "And yes I did. Skye went all detective on you too I take it?"

"No, Fitz did" said Melinda, sitting down in one of the chairs facing the desk and folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll bet you terrified the life out of him" chuckled Phil.

"I might have done" smiled Melinda.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"I told him a few things to keep him quiet. But nothing of what I revealed to him was the truth. I was just messing with him. I had fun threatening his life if he revealed what I'd told him regardless though."

"I'm sure you did. I told Skye a few half truths to tide her over. I tried to threaten her with taking away her laptop or placing another tracking bracelet on her wrist if she told the others but it didn't work."

"You aren't scary enough that's why."

"Perhaps you could teach me how to be?"

"No can do. I'm the scariest one on this plane and that's that."

Phil couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Touché, Melinda, touché."

Smiling at him Melinda rose to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Phil.

"Back to my bunk" replied Melinda.

"Is that an invitation?" smirked Phil.

"Never on the plane, Philip, or we'll be caught out like last time" said Melinda, as she walked out of the room.

"But the others do!" exclaimed Phil.

"Only because you don't know how to say no to our kids and let them do whatever makes them happy!" yelled Melinda from the corridor.

Phil didn't have a witty comeback that time, as all he could currently do was sit back in his chair with a smile across his face. _She called them our kids..._


End file.
